Ric Auré : Affaire 4 : Jours heureux
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Quatrième affaire de Ric Auré. Alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir rentrer aisément dans leur pays, Ric et Lania se retrouvent envoyés en Atylie aux mains de la Triafa. Obligés de se cacher après être descendus de leur avion, les voilà en territoire hostile aux mains d'un président corrompu.
1. Chapitre 1 : Arrivés au mauvais endroit

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivés au mauvais endroit**

« Lania ? Lania … Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » _dis-je tout en secouant légèrement le bras de la Gardevoir pour la réveiller. Celle-ci marmonne quelques paroles dans son sommeil, semblant peu enjouée à l'idée de s'extirper de son sommeil._

« Pas envie … Préfère … Préfère rester avec Emairon. »

_J'aurai pu sourire à ce moment précis mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne sais pas … Cet Emairon est spécial, je le sens. En fait, je comprends déjà ce qui se passe avec Lania mais bon … Je préfère taire ce petit élan de jalousie que je ressens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai l'être. Elle est une pokémon, Emairon l'est tout autant._

« Si tu ne réveilles pas, tu ne verras peut-être jamais Emairon. Alors, tu te réveilles. »

_C'est un peu du chantage ridicule mais ça marche puisqu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux ensommeillés, marmonnant une nouvelle fois :_

« Emairon est là ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je ne le vois pas … Tu m'as menti, Ric ? »

« Pas vraiment … J'ai juste signalé que si tu ne te réveillais pas, il y avait des chances que tu ne le revois pas. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, je dois te dire quelque chose. » _souffle-je avant de me rapprocher de son oreille. Pourtant, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche._

_Non … Tout se passe par la pensée et je la préviens que nous ne sommes pas arrivés en Fronse comme je l'aurai pensé mais … dans un autre pays : l'Atylie. Un pays pourri et corrompu, je le sais bien puisque je suis quand même un policier à la base. Elle me regarde puis me demande ce que je veux faire._

« Je pense que lorsque l'avion va atterrir, nous allons tout simplement nous téléporter hors de celui-ci et nous rendre en sécurité. Ensuite, il faut que l'on quitte ce pays. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne et une mauvaise idée. Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes dans ce pays, Ric. Il faudrait plutôt contacter tes amis non ? »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais d'abord, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se mette en sécurité. Donc … Dès que l'on quitte cet avion, on cherche un endroit où se cacher. »

« Ca ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée. En fait, c'est même l'unique solution que l'on a d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

« … … … A peu de choses près. » _dis-je tout en rigolant à moitié. Pourtant, la situation ne s'y prête pas du tout. Loin de là même._

_L'avion finit par atterrir tandis que je regarde les différentes personnes. Elles sont toutes neutres non ? Du moins, innocentes pour la majorité d'entre eux. Je regarde maintenant Lania, celle-ci hochant la tête avant que nos deux corps ne disparaissent subitement lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne dans l'avion._

_Nous voilà dehors. Hors de l'avion bien heureusement ! Du moins, on peut souffler juste pour quelques secondes puisqu'aussitôt, plusieurs pistolets sont pointés vers nous :_

« Vraiment … Quand toute une zone est surveillée, ce n'est pas en vous téléportant que vous comptiez vous en tirer, n'est-ce pas ? Bienvenue en Atylie. »

_L'un des hommes s'adresse à nous avec une pointe d'ironie alors qu'il semble sûr de lui. __Tsss … __Pourtant, en même temps, quand je regarde à gauche et à droite, je sais que la situation est plus que préoccupante. Pourtant, il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne sais pas … Je me sens observé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose._

« Je m'occupe personnellement d'eux. » _déclare une voix dans les airs._

_Que … L'Altaria ? Qu'est-ce que Sephyria fait ici ? Elle a ses ailes déployées, stationnant dans les airs tout en regardant les membres de la Triafa avec dédain. Je ne sais pas si je suis visé aussi mais avec elle dans les parages, et avec tout ce qui s'est passé il y a encore quelques temps, je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes._

« Vous êtes … l'une des pokémons de la Triafa non ? Enfin, l'une des grandes pokémons. »

« C'est exact. Si vous comprenez votre position, je pense que le dialogue sera bien plus simple non ? J'ai signalé que j'allais m'en occuper donc ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. J'ai un compte à régler avec eux. »

« Malheureusement, nos ordres proviennent de la maison-mère de la Triafa en Atylie. Nous avons pour ordre « d'escorter » ces deux … »

« Est-ce que je dois me répéter ? » _reprit Sephyria avant de commencer à produire un léger vent. Ils n'ont pas peur d'elle ? Pourtant, ça semble être exactement ça._

« Que vous vous répétiez ne change rien du tout. Nous avons des consignes et nous devons les respecter. Désolé mais vous deux, vous nous accompagnez. Et même pas besoin de penser à vous téléporter, des hommes sont disposés partout. »

_Je regarde Sephyria puis quelques rares personnes qui descendent de l'avion au loin. Ces personnes semblent … habituées à tout ça. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être que ce pays ? Je le connais que de nom, je sais comment il est régit mais je …_

« AAAAAAAH ! » _crie Lania à côté de moi avant d'être projetée au sol, mon propre corps venant la rejoindre. En fait, tout le monde est à terre, pressés par un vent des plus puissants. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'interrompre visiblement.  
><em>

« Quand je déclare quelque chose, je préfère que l'on respecte mes décisions. Puisque vous ne voulez pas m'écouter, je ne vais pas me priver pour tous vous emporter. Vous l'aurez voulu. »

_J'arrive à peine à relever la tête pour regarder Sephyria. Celle-ci a ses yeux posés sur moi, me fixant longuement alors que mon corps se soulève comme celui des autres. Je sers la main de Lania, tout le monde se retrouvant emporté par une tornade. Oui … C'était une tornade. Une tornade causée par Sephyria ! Elle était devenue complètement folle ?! Ou alors, c'est peut-être le cas depuis qu'elle avait appris à son sujet … et en ce qui concerne ma mère._

_Je ferme les yeux, tirant Lania contre moi tout en priant intérieurement que tout va se terminer … plutôt bien. Il me faut plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que je décide de rouvrir les yeux. Où est-ce que nous nous trouvons ?_

« Lania ? Tu vas bien ? Pas trop de casse ? »

« … … … Je ne sais pas … mais je suis recouverte de feuilles et autres. »

_C'est vrai. Nous avons atterrit dans ce qui semble être une forêt. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Où est-ce que les autres hommes se trouvent ? Nous sommes toujours en danger ! Je ne sais même pas exactement où nous sommes ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je regarde Lania, la tirant hors des feuilles tout en souriant._

« Alors ? Pas trop de bobos, ma grande ? Vraiment … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire car je ne le sais même pas moi-même. »

_J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Nous sommes en vie, c'est le plus important. Mais est-ce que c'était le but de Sephyria ? Non ? Elle n'aurait quand même pas essayé de nous sauver la vie hein ? Ce n'est pas son genre, du moins, de ce que je crois connaître d'elle. Le souci, c'est que je ne connais rien du tout en ce qui la concerne. Vraiment … Est-ce une ennemie ou une alliée ? Elle fait partie de la Triafa._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Survivre à tout prix

**Chapitre 2 : Survivre à tout prix**

« Et maintenant ? Que faisons-nous ? » _me demande Lania avec lenteur._

_Ce que nous faisons ? Je ferai bien d'y réfléchir car pour le moment, je n'ai aucune idée. Loin de là même ! Séphyria … Elle est assez perturbante comme femme enfin non ! Comme pokémon ! C'est une pokémon ! Malgré son apparence humaine, je dois me méfier._

« Lania ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement de Séphyria ? Tu penses que c'est une ennemie ? Ou alors une alliée ? Je ne sais pas. Elle me perturbe. »

« C'est bien la première fois qu'elle te perturbe autant, non ? Du moins, qu'une femme … Même avec elle, tu ne semblais pas aussi inquiet du futur. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir si je la vois une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que nous devons la remercier ? Car comment dire … Malheureusement … On ne la voit pas en face. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … » _murmure faiblement Lania. Elle est dans le même état d'esprit que moi. De la perplexité car nous ne savons pas comment réagir. Cette Séphyria est un vrai casse-tête. Je caresse un peu les cheveux de la Gardevoir avant de reprendre doucement :_

« Allons dans un village … mais restons quand même sur nos gardes, d'accord ? »

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Ric. Nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous risquons de tomber. La Triafa nous recherche surement partout à l'heure actuelle. »

_Grâce à Sephyria … Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Sephyria … Cette Altaria était une vraie source de questions. J'ai besoin de la revoir et de lui poser quelques questions. C'est sérieux, vraiment sérieux._

« Lania ? Si nous pouvons communiquer avec Séphyria, nous le ferons, d'accord ? »

« Pas de problèmes. En plus, c'est elle qui connait bien Emairon ! »

_Tsss ! Elle pense encore à Emairon en ce moment même ? Elle est irrécupérable. Oui … Lania est irrécupérable ! Mais je ne suis pas forcément mieux en un sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais une fixation par rapport à Séphyria.  
><em>

« Cette Altaria est intrigante. Très intrigante même. »

« Si tu as fini de parler, Ric, nous devrions nous déplacer. Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes exactement. Nous voyageons en terrain inconnu. »

« Oui mais si nous trouvons des capuches ou des manteaux pour nous recouvrir, prenons-les, qu'importe si c'est du vol. Nous devons rester cachés. »

_Elle hoche la tête car elle sait parfaitement que j'ai raison dans mes propos. Nous marchons pendant plusieurs minutes dans cette forêt et je lève la tête un bref moment. J'ai eu l'impression de voir Séphyria. Hum … Je ferai mieux de me remettre au travail plutôt. Enfin … Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler puisque je ne fais rien en ce moment précis._

_Finalement, nous arrivons aux abords d'un village. Rien que ça. Car oui … Il semblerait que même le village soit en effervescence. Du moins, je dis village mais ça ressemble plus à une petite ville. C'est quand même mieux que la Calambie quoi. Nous commençons à marcher discrètement dans les rues, passant à côté des magasins de vêtements. Comme il fait assez froid, Lania téléporte rapidement quelques épais manteaux sur nos corps pour les mettre. A partir de là, nous mettons les capuches sur nos têtes pour éviter de nous faire repérer._

« Attends un petit peu, Lania. Regarde donc la télévision. »

_Qu'est-ce que je veux lui montrer ? Tout simplement la télévision. Car oui, à la télévision, nous pouvons apercevoir une allocution du président atylien. Ce fichu président est connu pour être le pire de l'Orapie ! Oui … Aucune preuve formelle ne permet de montrer qu'il travaille avec la Triafa et c'est ça le plus rageant. Car tout le monde est au courant mais nul n'ose le montrer. Même la justice est corrompue._

_Ça me rappelle un peu la ville où j'ai vécu pendant des années. On ne le remarque pas tout de suite mais au final, tous sont plus pourris les uns que les autres. Pfff … Pourquoi est-ce que je m'évertue à penser de la sorte ? Je regarde Lania avant de lui dire :_

« Trouvons-donc un endroit où nous reposer. Comme la monnaie est la même dans toute l'Orapie, nous n'aurons aucun souci pour avoir de l'argent. Du moins, j'en ai encore de notre passage avant la Calambie. »

« Bien entendu, Ric. Je peux te prendre le bras ? Dis ? » _me demande-t-elle avant de me le prendre. Si elle le fait, pourquoi me poser la question ?_

_Néanmoins, je ne lui réponds pas alors que je chercher un hôtel. Peu difficile à trouver. Bon, le prix d'une chambre est telle que je suis bien obligé de dormir avec Lania dans la même chambre qu'elle. Hum … Je suis un peu soucieux mais elle-même ne semble pas avoir d'idée perverse en tête. Ça me change pour une fois._

« Ric ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas des idées érotiques en tête hein ? »

_Elle me demande cela alors que je ferme la porte derrière nous. Une unique chambre … avec un unique lit. Rien que ça. Ah … Je me sens moins gêné qu'auparavant. Ce n'est quand même pas la jalousie qui me donne envie de Lania, non ?_

« Je ne crois pas. Et toi ? »

_Question vraiment pathétique. Je devrais avoir honte de moi sur ce coup. Vraiment, quel nul ! Elle me regarde avec interrogation avant de me sourire doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un enfant face à elle ?_

« Je vais passer un coup de fil par mon téléphone portable. Si j'appelle à partir de l'hôtel, on risque d'écouter ma conversation. »

« Comme tu veux. Pendant ce temps, je vais me mettre en tenue de combat. »

_Oh … Jolie expression pour dire qu'elle va se mettre en pyjama. Pendant ce temps, je vais dans la salle de bain alors que je prends mon téléphone portable. Plus besoin d'en changer. Je commence à composer le numéro d'Alphonse. J'attends plusieurs sonneries jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Alphonse n'arrive à mes oreilles._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Ric ? Nous t'avons attendu toute la journée en Fronse ! »

_Je lui demande de se calmer avant que je ne commence à expliquer la situation. Oui … Je lui explique que je me retrouve en Atylie contre mon gré, que malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer, que la Triafa est à mes trousses. Bref, ce n'est pas joyeux._

« Je vais demander à Casior de tout faire pour te sortir de là. Il a plus de voix maintenant sur la scène politique. Il paraitrait même qu'il peut briguer un mandat présidentiel. »

« Casior ? Le même bonhomme que je connais ? J'ai l'impression que le monde a complètement changé depuis mon départ de la Fronse. »

« A peu de choses près, tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité. »

_Hahaha … Il me rassure un petit peu. Néanmoins, l'Atylie n'est bientôt qu'une formalité. Du moins, je l'espère. Je le remercie pour son aide avant de couper la communication. Je quitte la salle de bain, m'immobilisant en voyant le spectacle que me donne Lania. La Gardevoir est là, chemise à moitié ouverte, laissant paraître un décolleté sur sa poitrine plutôt généreuse. Je vois aussitôt les pointes à travers son vêtement tandis qu'elle est rouge au visage._

« Je … Lania … C'est bon … Alphonse nous aidera … »

« Ric … J'ai chaud … Vraiment chaud … J'ai encore pensé à ça … »

_Et je suis sensé faire quoi dans ce genre de situation ? Hein ? Là … Déjà que depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression de la considérer comme ma possession. Si elle recommence à dériver de la sorte, je ne vais … pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un autre que moi

**Chapitre 3 : Un autre que moi**

« Ric … J'ai vraiment chaud, vraiment très chaud. »

_Elle commence doucement à se pincer les tétons à travers le tissu en poussant quelques gémissements. Moi ? Je déglutis, ne sachant pas réellement où je peux me mettre. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, allant m'asseoir à ses côtés._

« Lania … Il faut que tu te contrôles. Qu'est-ce que nous avions dit ? »

« Mais je ne peux pas, Ric ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas me contrôler ! Je ne peux pas ! J'en ai envie, vraiment envie ! Touche pour voir ! »

_Sans même me laisser le choix, elle vint placer ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer contre sa poitrine. En même temps, elle contrôle l'une de mes mains pour qu'elle vienne s'enfouir au niveau de son entrejambe. C'est trempé, vraiment trempé._

« Lania ! Contrôle-toi un petit peu ! S'il te plaît ! Tu n'es pas … Enfin, tu as montré que tu en étais capable pendant les événements en Calambie. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas du tout, Ric ! S'il te plaît ! »

_Je … Je suis sensé faire quoi là ? Je … Depuis le temps, je commence à être réactif à tout ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels voire même de rapports tout court avec la gente féminine ! Et cette Gardevoir … Cette Gardevoir… Non ! Je dois me contrôler !_

« Lania ! Première et dernière fois que je te le dis ! Arrête ça maintenant ! »

« Promis ! Première … et dernière fois … que tu le fais … mais Ric … Je … »

_PUREE ! Je suis sensé réagir comment ?! HEIN ? COMMENT ? Je … Je retire ma main déjà trempée alors que Lania l'observe, rouge de gêne. Elle s'approche doucement de ma main, commençant à suçoter les doigts les uns après les autres. Je … NON ! Là ! Ca devient trop dur ! Et dans tous les sens du terme !_

« Lania ! Tu es une grande fille ! Débrouille-toi seule ! »

_Je me lève, comme mon érection et je m'enfonce dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt, je m'y enferme et je suis bien obligé de me soulager. Oui … c'est bête, c'est bestial mais c'est ainsi et pas autrement ! Je suis obligé de me finir dans le lavabo avant de faire couler l'eau du robinet. J'ai honte … J'ai vraiment honte de tout ça. Et je regarde ma main … Cette main qu'elle a suçotée … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit comme ça ?_

« Lania … J'espère que tu as terminé et … »

« EMAIIIIIIIRON ! »

_Je me statufie sur place alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle de bain. Emairon ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ça ? Hahaha … Je suis parcouru d'un petit rire nerveux alors que je quitte la salle de bain. Je vois Lania, couchée sur le lit, une petite flaque au niveau de ses cuisses. Je vois aussi sa poitrine mise à nue, saillante et désirable. Elle est en sueur alors qu'elle halète, la langue à moitié sortie de la bouche._

_Je m'approche d'elle, Lania me regardant avec ses yeux fiévreux. Elle continue de me regarder et je la vois qui commence à légèrement pleurer. Je ne sais pas … Je n'y arrive pas. Pas avec elle … Maintenant que je ne suis plus excité, je peux réagir correctement. Je vais la soulever comme je le ferai avec une princesse d'un conte de fées._

« Pardon … Ric … Vraiment pardon … Je … Je suis désolée. »

« La seule chose pour laquelle tu dois être désolée, ce sont tes vêtements. Du moins, ton bas de pyjama … Nous sommes censés le laver comment ? J'espère que tu as quelque chose d'autre à mettre non ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis désolée, Ric … J'ai juste … »

« Prononcé le nom d'une personne que tu désires ? Ne t'en fait donc pas. J'ai juste eu une réaction un peu normale pour un homme mais je me suis contrôlé. » _murmure-je alors qu'elle détourne le regard, honteuse. Quel idiot … Je suis un idiot._

_Je l'emmène dans la salle de bain, la déposant sur le sol alors que je lui retire sa chemise et son pantalon de pyjama. Oui … Ca veut dire qu'elle est complètement nue devant moi. Je l'observe pendant quelques instants, Lania restant de marbre bien qu'elle rougit. Puis je pousse un soupir avant de commencer à faire couler l'eau du bain._

« Vas donc te laver, d'accord ? Et attention, pas de masturbation. »

« J'ai honte maintenant … J'ai vraiment honte quand tu parles comme ça, Ric. Je ne suis pas une enfant. J'ai quand même dans les vingt ans en années humaines, tu sais ? »

« Et je me rapproche de mes vingt-cinq … Aller … Va dans le bain. »

« Tu veux bien me … tenir compagnie, s'il te plaît ? » _me demande-t-elle. Je m'assoie à côté de la baignoire alors qu'elle me regarde timidement. Elle s'enfonce dans la baignoire, commençant à se laver alors que je murmure :_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici ? Tu es une grande fille, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même que je sache. Alors … Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ça ? »

« J'avais … envie que tu restes à côté de moi, Ric. Je … Je suis désolée pour le nom que j'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je … désire quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Hum ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? » _réponds-je en rigolant alors qu'elle se penche hors de la baignoire, sa poitrine compressée contre le bord. Purée ! Qu'elle ne me colle pas ça sous les yeux ! Surtout cette peau blanche et laiteuse !_

« Je t'aimerai toujours, Ric ! Toujours et vraiment ! »

« Mais moi aussi Lania … Moi aussi je t'aime. » _dis-je bien que ce n'était pas de la façon à laquelle nous pensons tous les deux. Moi je le sais … mais peut-être pas elle._

_Elle sort subitement de la baignoire et se jette sur moi. Elle me colle sa poitrine au visage alors que je tente de ne pas réagir. Cela fait quelques minutes déjà mais je ressens à nouveau cette pulsion qui m'anime. Je ne … dois pas penser à ça._

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ric ! Moi aussi ! »

« Lania ! » _dis-je en la repoussant, collant mes mains sur ses seins, ses tétons durcis entre mes doigts. Je la repousse alors qu'une violente érection arrive dans mon pantalon. Elle la remarque aussitôt et glisse sa main dessus._

« Ca prouve que l'on s'aime tous les deux hein ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Lania … C'est à cause de ton corps, non pas de ce que je pense de toi. C'est différent … Et puis … Lania … Entre nous, ce n'est pas moi dont tu as envie. »

« Hein ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Je vais te le prouver ! » _s'écrit-elle alors qu'elle commence déjà à masser ma bosse avant que je ne l'arrête._

« Lania … Pense donc à Emairon. Pense-y maintenant. »

_Et comme je m'y attendais, sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Ses tétons pointent encore plus qu'auparavant, Lania devenant rouge de gêne. Je pousse un petit soupir avant de soulever Lania, la remettant dans la baignoire. Elle est plus que confuse._

« Lania … Je vais aller me reposer … Enfin, je vais d'abord me sécher mais ce n'est pas moi … que tu aimes … malheureusement. »

_Elle ne me répond pas alors que je me sèche puisque je quitte la salle de bain. Quelques minutes après, je suis couché dans le lit. Encore quelques minutes après et elle me rejoint dans un peignoir. Elle se couche à côté de moi alors que je lui tourne le dos. Elle vint se coller contre celui-ci, ne murmurant aucun mot alors que nous nous endormons tous les deux._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Criminels

**Chapitre 4 : Criminels**

« Lania ? Tu attends quoi ? Il faut partir. Aller, hop, hop, hop. On se dépêche, Lania. »

« D'accord … Ric. » _me répond t-elle faiblement, trop gênée pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je pousse un soupir, allant chercher sa main blanche alors que nous quittons l'hôtel. Il est temps pour nous de nous rendre dans une autre ville pour aller dormir ailleurs._

_Nous prenons le bus, Lania posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Mes paroles d'hier l'ont assez secouée, je le sais parfaitement et ça me désole. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais j'ai l'impression que ce fut néanmoins le cas. Quel idiot, je suis … Vraiment mais quel idiot._

« Repose-toi encore un peu, Lania. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

_Je lui souffle ça doucement dans l'oreille, la faisant frissonner alors qu'elle se calfeutre contre moi. Heureusement, en même temps, je regarde l'intérieur du bus pour voir si rien n'est suspect. Je n'aime pas paraître paranoïaque mais j'aime encore moins me retrouver criblé de balles car je ne fus pas sur mes gardes._

_Finalement, je descends du bus avec Lania alors que nous sommes arrivés dans une ville, une bonne trentaine de kilomètres plus loin. Rien que ça ! Et oui ! Au moins, on peut reconnaître que nous nous en sommes sortis indemnes ou presque. Je lui demande d'être discrète alors que nous nous dirigeons vers un second hôtel. Là-bas, je demande une chambre, encore avec un seul lit. Lania s'apprête à parler mais préfère se taire._

« Merci beaucoup pour la chambre. Nous ne voulons pas être dérangés. Nous descendrons à l'heure du dîner. »

_L'homme hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a bien compris alors que j'emmène Lania dans la chambre. Je ne dois pas être jaloux … Pas du tout même. Elle retire la combinaison qui la recouvre du froid mais surtout ses oreilles et son corps. Maintenant, elle a les habits communs sur son corps. Moi-même, je m'installe sur le lit, allumant la télévision. Lania reste debout, comme gênée avant que je ne dise :_

« Maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair, tu peux venir au lieu de rester plantée là. »

« Je ne sais pas … Après tout ce qui s'est passé hier, Ric … Je … »

_Je me redresse alors que je lui prends le bras. Je la tire et l'emmène vers moi, la Gardevoir se retrouvant couchée à côté de moi. C'est bon, j'ai parfaitement compris le message, pas besoin de me faire un dessin ou autre. Je ne suis pas plus stupide que ça non plus._

« Pardon … Ric … Je lis dans tes pensées et je sais que … »

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, tu te fais du mal inutilement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes un Gallame que je vais te haïr. »

_Loin de là même. Je suis … peut-être un peu jaloux de savoir qu'Emairon peut s'attirer les faveurs d'une aussi jolie demoiselle que Lania … mais en même temps, je suis soulagé. Les pokémons doivent rester avec les pokémons, voilà tout._

« Lania … Je téléphonerai à Alphonse, dans la soirée, d'accord ? »

« D'accord … Tu fais comme tu veux, Ric. »

_Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse alors que je la serre dans mes bras. Je commence à zapper, regardant les différentes chaînes, même brièvement celle pornographique. Aussitôt, je sens Lania qui tremble dans mes bras. Je zappe aussitôt, arrivant à une allocution de la part du président atylien. Vraiment … J'ai envie de zapper mais je m'arrête quand je vois aussitôt ce qui se trouve à l'écran._

« Lania ! Mais … C'est nous ? Comment … est-ce que … »

_Je me tais pourtant tandis que je vois ce que … Enfin, non ! J'entends ce que le président atylien est en train de dire. Mais c'est une blague ou quoi ?!_

« Ces deux personnes sont d'importants criminels. Moi-même, je vous demande de faire très attention si vous les rencontrez et de prévenir les autorités compétentes. »

« MAIS QUEL POURRI ! » _m'écris-je alors que Lania reste collée contre moi, caressant mes cheveux blonds avec lenteur._

« Calme-toi, Ric … Je … Je peux facilement nous téléporte si cela est problématique. Ne t'en fait pas donc, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je … Ils ont vu mon visage je crois à l'accueil. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr … Mais bref … Ce soir, nous devrions dormir que d'un œil. Je vais contacter encore Alphonse, je suis désolé mais je ne suis plus d'humeur à regarder la télévision. Et par contre, Lania … Tu ne changes pas pour la chaîne pornographique, d'accord ? »

« Mais … Mais … Mais … Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Ric ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui s'excite trop facilement, la preuve en est avec ça. » _dis-je tout en plantant un doigt sur le téton droit déjà durci à travers le vêtement._

« Mais euh ! C'est juste une réaction au tissu ! Rien d'autre ! »

« Oui, oui … Bien entendu, une réaction au tissu. Tu en as d'autres des blagues de la sorte, Lania ? Que je puisse rigoler moi aussi quand tu déclares de telles choses. »

_Elle me tire la langue avec gêne alors que je soupire. Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me mettre dans un tel pétrin, hein ? Bon … Je prends mon portable, commençant à m'éloigner mais aussitôt, je vois Lania qui change de chaîne._

« Lania … Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! »

_Car oui, elle a bel et bien mis la chaîne pornographique ! Je lui demande de couper le son puisque je ne peux pas l'arrêter et elle s'exécute. Pendant ce temps, j'attends qu'Alphonse décroche, chose qui ne tarde pas vraiment. Ah … Voilà ce dont je dois lui parler. La raison est simple, très simple … Il faut que je …_

« Ric ! Tu as regardé les télévisions atyliennes ? Ce foutu président vous considère comme des criminels ! Il faut vraiment que je trouve le moyen de montrer qu'il est corrompu ! »

« C'est pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle. C'est quoi la situation ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire exactement sur tout ça ? »

« J'ai déjà préparé des hommes pour qu'ils pénètrent en Atylie discrètement. Du moins, nous allons faire semblant de partir à ta recherche aussi. »

« Pour venir me délivrer … Soit … Il faut que nous restions en communication alors. Là, j'ai de quoi tenir encore quelques jours je pense au grand maximum. Les hôtels sont pas fameux mais bon, ça passe quoi … »

« Ne fait pas la fine bouche et surtout, ne commets pas de bêtises alors que tu es proche de la Fronse. Ca serait stupide de tout perdre alors que l'on est si près du but. »

_Il marque un point. Ah … Oui … Vraiment … Je le remercie alors que je regarde brièvement Lania. Qu'est-ce que … Même s'il n'y a pas de son, elle semble comprendre parfaitement les scènes de la télévision. Et autant dire qu'elle est en train de se donner en spectacle là ! Bien entendu, elle a gardé ses vêtements car nous ne sommes pas encore en pyjama mais ce genre de caresses délurées. Je déclare :_

« Alphonse, je te rappelle demain ! J'ai à faire ! »

_Je coupe la communication de manière assez brusque alors que Lania s'arrête, parfaitement confuse. Je crois les bras en la fixant avec colère, Lania changeant de chaîne, venant se recroqueviller rapidement sous les couvertures._

« Lania … J'espère quand même un peu plus de décence de ta part. »

_Je pousse un soupir alors qu'elle murmure qu'elle appréciait vraiment les vidéos à la télévision. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de ramener Emairon ici. Du moins, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne veut pas faire du mal à Lania. Ca ne peut plus durer._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Faire ses choix

**Chapitre 5 : Faire ses choix**

« Aaaaaah. » _soupire un homme aux cheveux verts._

_A côté de lui, une femme aux cheveux bleus est assise, les jambes croisées, les bras faisant de même au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle fixe l'homme pendant plusieurs secondes, le regardant soupirer plusieurs fois avant de dire d'une voix légèrement irritée :_

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emairon ? Tu vas me taper sur les nerfs sans même … »

« Lania. C'est mademoiselle Lania, Sephyria. C'est vraiment Lania … Rien que Lania. Je n'arrête pas de l'avoir dans ma tête, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas … m'arrêter de penser à elle, Sephyria. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Humpf ! T'es vraiment stupide comme garçon, est-ce que tu le sais ? Si tu es tellement mordu d'elle, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes planté là ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller la chercher non ? Enfin, non, tu ne peux pas, on a des ordres à recevoir. »

_Il ne répond pas à la femme, restant immobile alors qu'ils attendent. Ils attendent tous les deux sans plus de mots. Ils attendent tous les deux … Elle ? Elle est en proie à ses pensées … Elle est en train de réfléchir à ce que Loïc va leur dire. Car oui, ça ne sera pas des félicitations de sa part, elle le sait parfaitement._

_Je hais les traquenards, je hais les pièges, je hais tout ce qui se rapporte au déshonneur et à la couardise. Je hais qu'ils tentent d'abattre deux personnes avec une cinquantaine d'hommes. Je hais tout ça. Je ne regrette pas mes actions. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Même si bien entendu, je n'ai pas réussi à les retrouver. Je veux un combat loyal, je veux un combat qui se fasse en un contre un et rien d'autre. Je veux un combat de la sorte. Si je dois tuer Ric, je veux que cela se fasse avec mes propres mains._

« Sephyria ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça à l'aéroport ? » _demande soudainement le Gallame en s'adressant à l'Altaria, celle-ci posant ses yeux saphir sur lui._

« Ca serait trop compliqué à expliquer et je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, je suis désolée. »

« Tiens donc ? Toi ? Tu es désolée ? Et depuis quand ? Car je suis intéressé par la réponse. » _déclare une voix masculine, un peu railleuse._

« Loïc … Je n'ai pas à m'exprimer sur mes gestes. Je fais ce je devais faire. Si je veux me battre contre Ric, je le fais. J'ai quelque chose que la Triafa n'a jamais possédé. »

« Oh … Tiens donc … Et laisse-moi deviner, cette chose, c'est de l'honneur ? »

« Exactement. » _peste l'Altaria, rageant intérieurement contre le vieil homme._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je hais cet homme. Il me débecte. Il me répugne … J'ai toujours cette impression malsaine que nous ne sommes que des jouets sans importance pour lui. Ca m'énerve … Cet homme m'énerve … Cet homme … J'ai envie de le tuer mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le toucher. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me bloque._

« Bref … Si tu as le temps de penser à de telles absurdités, de mon côté, j'ai aussi le constat de vos échecs en face. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire ? Nous menacer ? » _répondit Sephyria, sans le craindre._

« Oh ? Tu es un peu vantarde, je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'une simple pokémon. Non encore « liée » mais ça ne saurait tarder. Vous êtes tous les deux en bas de la Triafa maintenant. Vous êtes devenus presque obsolètes. Enfin … Plutôt toi, Sephyria. Tes nombreux échecs et … aides à l'ennemi commencent sérieusement à agacer la Triafa. »

« Le jour où ils auront une morale et de l'honneur, peut-être qu'alors, je pourrai être en accord avec leurs idées et travailler plus « correctement ». »

« Tiens donc … Alors mademoiselle Sephyria préfère aider le fils de celle qui l'a créée ainsi plutôt que de le tuer ? Tu es vraiment volatile et lunatique comme femme, tu le sais bien ? Je pensais que tu voulais sa mort. »

« CE N'EST PAS PAREIL, LOÏC ! » _hurle la jeune femme, faisant apparaître ses ailes de coton dans son dos alors que Loïc émet un grand sourire :_

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Ce n'est pas « pareil ». De toute façon, vos nouveaux ordres sont ces derniers : vous allez purger les différentes villes de l'Atylie de la masse « rebelle » qui n'accepte pas la Triafa. »

« Tuer tout simplement pour tuer des personnes, surtout quand elles sont innocentes, non merci. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Surtout qu'elles ne peuvent pas répliquer. »

« Oh ? Sephyria ? Tu pensais avoir le choix ? » _rétorque Loïc avec un grand sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Sephyria s'étant mise à trembler de rage._

« Vas te … » _commence-t-elle à dire avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'un geste de la main._

« Tu ne voudrais quand même pas devenir vulgaire face à ton supérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'une pokémon, rappelle-toi ta place et obéis. Sinon, je ne me priverai pas pour être celui qui te … « punira » d'une autre façon. »

« Je te tuerai avant même que tu ne puisses me toucher. »

« Et pendant ce temps, tu ferais mieux d'être comme Emairon : sage et obéissant. Je vous ai transmis vos ordres. A vous de ne pas vous louper cette fois-ci … surtout toi, Sephyria. Tu es bientôt « destinée » à être l'une de ces nombreuses filles de joie que tu côtoies assez souvent à travers les couloirs dernièrement. »

« DISPARAIS ! » _hurle la femme aux cheveux bleus avec haine._

_Il en est hors de question … Il en est hors de question. Aucun homme … Aucun humain ne me touchera ! Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose se faire ! JAMAIS ! Je briserai les os un par un de celui qui tentera de poser la main sur moi. Je le regarde partir tout en serrant les poings. Je veux le tuer … Je veux tuer cet homme ! JE VEUX LE TUER !_

« Pardon … Sephyria … Je ne savais pas quoi dire. » _déclare Emairon quelques minutes plus tard, la tête baissée en direction du sol._

« Pas grave … Ce Loïc est plus que gonflant. Et dire qu'il était le meilleur ami du père de Ric. Tsss … J'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils ont pu être amis. »

« Pardon encore … Je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire ou faire … »

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. Aller … On va se mettre en route. Tsss … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant en colère ? Je peux lire dans ton cœur comme dans un livre ouvert. Sephyria, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? » _demande le Gallame à celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur. L'Altaria se tourne vers lui, répondant :_

« Obéir pour le moment. En même temps, nous allons voir pour retrouver la trace de R … de Lania. Au moins, que l'un d'entre nous soit heureux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cherches pas à l'être, toi aussi ? »

_Il s'apprête à prendre la parole mais je l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Qu'il la boucle, c'est mieux pour lui. Je n'ai pas envie d'être heureuse, je n'ai pas le moral à ça et je n'ai pas aussi les pensée pour ça. Ce salopard de Loïc … Je commence à en avoir assez … mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça. J'ai d'autres personnes … à protéger et surveiller. Deux autres …_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Homme à femmes

**Chapitre 6 : Homme à femmes**

« Salvos … C'est vraiment un homme que je ne peux pas supporter. Enfin … Nous accuser comme ça ? Il se moque de qui ? »

« Ric … Il ne faut pas te laisser emporter par la colère. Ca ne mènera à rien de bon. »

« Je sais parfaitement mais regarde ce type avec ses discours ! »

_On ne peut rien y faire. Je le sais parfaitement mais bon … Je tente de me concentrer. Mais il faut avouer que je n'y arrive pas. Cet homme me dégoûte ! PLUS QUE TOUT ! L'autre raison ? C'est ça ! C'est la femme qui l'accompagne !_

« Il est vraiment marié à elle ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être attirée par l'argent … ou réellement amoureuse. »

« Pourtant, d'après ce que je peux lire sur son visage, c'est le cas. Mais voilà, Ric … C'est une pokémon. Elle fait sûrement partie de la Triafa. »

_Hein ? Une pokémon ? Je demande à Lania de ne pas m'aider alors que j'observe la femme à côté du président atylien. Hum … Elle a des cheveux blonds mais porte un chapeau vert. D'ailleurs, ses vêtements sont aussi un haut de couleur beige et un bas de couleur vert. Le haut forme une sorte de fleur au niveau de la poitrine. Pourtant, je dois le reconnaître._

« Non … Je ne vois pas … C'est quel pokémon alors, Lania ? Puisque tu as une idée et tu es sûrement plus douée que moi pour ça. »

« Une Chapignon. C'est un peu étonnant non ? Mais elle semble réellement l'aimer. »

« Euh … Lania … Si c'est comme avec toi, si tu veux tout savoir … Je préfère me dire qu'on a forcé la jeune femme à aimer le président pour qu'elle lui obéisse. »

« Mais mais mais … Mais non ! Tu as bien vu avec moi ! Je suis capable d'aimer une autre personne que celle que je pensais aimer avant et … AH ! Pardon … Ric … »

« Hum ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? J'ai été clair à ce sujet non ? »

« Oui mais … Je … Enfin … Non … Il vaut mieux que je ne dise plus rien, je m'enfonce inutilement, Ric. AH ! Regarde la personne à côté du président ! »

_Quoi ? Sa femme ? On vient d'en parler justement ! Elle n'écoute pas ou quoi ? Ou alors … C'est justement autre chose ? Hum … Comment dire … AH NON ! C'est l'autre femme qui l'accompagne ! Bon, déjà, la femme du président Salvos s'appelle Aventoury, ça me fait penser à une chanson mais bon …_

_L'autre femme est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'étudier en détails mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi, c'est une pokémon. Il en aurait deux ? Mais cette seconde femme … n'est pas la sienne. Un président ne serait pas polygame. Du moins, pas à la vue de tous et de toutes. Alors … C'était quoi leur rapport ? Secrétaire du président ? Hum … Une secrétaire bien spéciale, il en était sûr._

_Ailleurs, dans la salle présidentielle, celui que l'on appelait monsieur le président était en train de parler avec sa femme. Il y avait une telle différence d'âge. Elle devait avoir vingt ans, peut-être un peu plus mais lui ? Environ la cinquante, les cheveux blonds bien fournis et une moustache assez garnie. Il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un croqueur de femmes._

« Allez … Aventoury, il est temps pour toi de partir, j'ai du travail. »

_Il lui met la main aux fesses, la jeune femme se penchant en avant pour chercher un baiser qu'il lui donne. Elle quitte la pièce quelques instants plus tard, lançant néanmoins un regard légèrement furieux à l'autre femme qui était présente dans la pièce._

« Alors bon … Que me veux-tu Roubé ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais me voir pour discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas, Salvos. »

« Oh … Dommage … Vraiment dommage. De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Est-ce en rapport avec ce que je pense ? »

« C'est exact. Ils veulent que vous trouviez le plus rapidement possible ce dénommé Ric et cette Gardevoir nommée Lania. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet … »

« Je me ferais un plaisir de la capturer vivante. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de quelques leçons de savoir-vivre … Il faut qu'elle comprenne le rôle de la femme ici. »

« Humpf … Je ne relèverai pas ces propos de votre part. Maintenant que je vous ai fait passer le message, je n'ai pas de raison de rester ici plus longtemps. »

« Oh ma belle Melokrik, pourquoi dis-tu ce genre de paroles ? Alors que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu veux … n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum ? Ce que je veux ne vous concerne pas. » _répond la femme qui doit elle aussi avoir dans la vingtaine, des cheveux rouges attachés en deux fines tresses alors que le reste de ses cheveux lui vont jusqu'au bas du dos._

_Elle a deux yeux noirs et un petit nœud au-dessous du cou de même couleur. Elle semble un peu furieuse des propos de Salvos, celui-ci continuant de la regarder en souriant, murmurant d'une voix mielleuse :_

« Toutes les pokémons de la Triafa sont pareilles. »

« Vous risqueriez d'être surpris … très surpris … Et je ne pense pas que ça serait agréablement. Maintenant, sauf si cela est important, je vais retourner à mes travaux. »

« Soit … Fais donc … Fais donc … mais tu sais que ma porte est toujours grande ouverte. »

_Tsss ! Et la sienne est fermée ! Elle s'en va, marmonnant quelques paroles pour elle-même. Après une discussion avec Emairon … et Sephyria, elle n'envisage plus tout cela de la même façon. Oh que non … Loin de là même. Elle a déjà envie d'en terminer avec lui._

_Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas mais je le sens mal. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle à l'heure actuelle d'Alphonse. Aucune nouvelle … Rien de rien … Je tenterai bien de l'appeler mais je sens que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Du moins, je préfère attendre son coup de fil._

« Lania, nous quittons cette ville encore une fois. On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ici. »

« D'accord, je nous téléporte hors de l'hôtel maintenant ? »

« Il vaut mieux que nous y allions à pied. Ca paraitra moins suspect. »

_Je lui prends la main après que nous ayons terminé de remettre nos épais manteaux sur le corps. Nous quittons l'hôtel sans gros problème bien que je regarde derrière moi au cas où. Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en la situation actuelle._

_J'accélère le pas en marchant avec Lania, regardant brièvement autour de moi pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi. Puis finalement, nous arrivons à sortir de la ville. Je pousse un léger soupir d'apaisement avant de m'arrêter à une aire de bus, accompagné par Lania. Enfin … Nous sommes dans un bus qui va nous emmener encore à une autre ville. Tant mieux … Vraiment … C'est tant mieux._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mission impossible

**Chapitre 7 : Mission impossible**

« D'accord … D'accord … Merci quand même Alphonse. »

_Je coupe la communication après les dernières salutations alors que je pousse un soupir quelques secondes après. Vraiment … Je suis déçu, très déçu même. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je me tourne vers Lania, reprenant la parole :_

« Mauvaises nouvelles. Les autorités fronsiennes ne peuvent pas nous aider à nous faire sortir d'ici. Malheureusement, la police atylienne est quand même corrompue et donc ne veut pas travailler avec elles puisque nous sommes considérés comme des « criminels » ici. Je suis vraiment désolé, Lania mais il va falloir encore vivre en catimini. »

« Ca ne fait rien, Ric. Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me convient parfaitement. »

_Elle est bien gentille, bien mignonne à dire de telles choses mais je … Enfin non … Je ne dois pas penser de la sorte. Je devrai plutôt la remercier. Je l'embrasse sur le front pour lui dire merci alors qu'elle rougit un peu, faisant un petit rire tendre. C'est à moi de m'excuser de la trimballer n'importe où dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moëlle._

« Mais non … Mais non … Ric, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis contente et heureuse de pouvoir parcourir le monde à tes côtés. »

« Lania … Arrête de lire mes pensées s'il te plaît. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont aussi … moches que ça. D'accord ? Tu peux arrêter donc ? »

« Humpf … Comme tu veux, Ric. Comme tu veux. »

_Elle ne semble pas apprécier que je lui demande une telle chose pourtant … J'estime cela nécessaire en soi. Mes pensées sont vraiment laides depuis quelques temps. Je pensais m'en être sorti mais au final, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes toujours bloqués dans un pays dangereux, très dangereux pour nous. Je commence un peu à regretter d'être parti à l'aventure. Je pose mes yeux sur Lania pour être sûr qu'elle ne lise pas mes pensées à ce moment précis. Hum … Visiblement, tant mieux, ce n'est pas le cas._

_Vraiment … Vraiment … Comment … Comment est-ce possible qu'une telle chose se produise ? Sincèrement ? Je ne peux pas avoir un petit moment de paix ? J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Vraiment assez ! Je serre le poing ainsi que les dents, réfléchissant à la situation. Je dois trouver une solution. Je dois trouver une solution !_

_Mais je n'ai rien, je n'ai aucune idée. RIEN DE RIEN ! Et ça m'énerve ! Ca m'énerve vraiment ! Soudainement, je me retrouve téléporté dans une ruelle, Lania venant se coller complètement contre moi, sa poitrine compressée mon torse._

« Ne t'énerve plus … s'il te plaît … Ric … Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais te voir comme ça me fait encore plus mal qu'autre chose. Je me sens coupable … tellement coupable. Surtout après tout … ce qui s'est passé. Depuis que tu me connais, tu … »

_ET MERDE ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE CA SE PASSE AINSI ?! Je la serre contre moi avec une telle force qu'elle gémit de douleur. Je reste ainsi … pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps … Je ne sais pas … Pas du tout même._

_Je pose ma tête contre la poitrine de Lania, celle-ci me laissant faire. Je ne suis pas en colère … Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste … fatigué, c'est tout. Je suis juste fatigué … rien de plus. Rien de plus … Rien d'autre. Rien du tout d'autre._

_Elle me caresse la nuque, me soufflant quelques mots doux et tendres pour me calmer. Mais pourtant, je ne fais que me reposer contre sa poitrine. Sa belle poitrine … assez généreuse et douce. Elle était vraiment apaisante. J'entends Lania qui me murmure :_

« Ric … Nous devrions nous rendre dans un hôtel encore une fois … Nous avons changé de ville non ? Alors, ça devrait être possible, facilement possible. »

« Comme tu veux, Lania … Comme tu veux … »

_Je la laisse prendre les commandes aujourd'hui. Ah … Vraiment … Mais bon … Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? Elle m'emmène dans un hôtel, commandant la chambre unique comme à son habitude. Lorsque nous sommes dans celle-ci, elle nous débarrasse de nos manteaux. Je me sens même un petit peu … vide en fait._

_Je la vois qui est couchée sur le lit. Elle a ouvert quelques boutons de sa chemise alors qu'elle me tend les bras dans un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Je ne pense quand même pas à ce genre de choses bien que je n'ai pas le moral. Pas du tout même …_

« Ric … Viens te reposer et penser à autre chose dans mes bras. Je suis une Gardevoir, je suis la pokémon parfaite pour étreindre les personnes que j'aime. »

_Tsss … Avec de tels propos, comment est-ce que je peux refuser ça ? Je pousse un soupir et vint tout simplement me coucher sur elle. Oui … J'ai ma tête bien déposée sur sa poitrine alors que je l'entend pousser un léger soupir de bonheur. Elle semble heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je le suis ou pas ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout … Ah …_

_Mais je dois avouer tout simplement que je suis … apaisé. Réellement, apaisé hein ? Humpf … Je vois la petite pointe à traverse le tissu et je pose un doigt dessus, commençant à le triturer tandis qu'elle gémit faiblement. Je m'arrête, murmurant :_

« Il faut que l'on trouve une solution … Lania … Il le faut vraiment … »

« Ah … Ah … Oui … Ric. Il le faut mais … Ah … Ah … »

« Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. » _dis-je en cherchant à m'excuser de ma conduite. Elle me caresse tout simplement le dos du crâne comme pour m'inciter à continuer mais je ne fais rien. Je ferme juste les yeux. Et je me laisse emporter par les songes. Oui … Je crois que … Je suis plus … fatigué que prévu. Ah … Dans un dernier souffle, je murmure d'une voix faible :_

« Bonne nuit … Lania … »

_Je n'entends pas sa réponse alors que je dos. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je remarque que je n'ai pas bougé de ma position … et elle non plus. Mais je suis reposé … Très reposé. Je réveille Lania d'une étrange façon puisque je m'amuse à appuyer sur ses tétons et à rouler mes doigts à travers le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses yeux._

« Ric … C'est pas gentil de me donner du désir comme ça. »

« Je pensais que c'était la meilleure façon de te réveiller. Lania … Je sais ce que l'on va faire maintenant. Du moins, je sais ce que l'on va faire. Même si ça parait aberrant, on va virer la Triafa de l'Atylie mais pas seulement. »

« Pas seulement ? » _me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle se pince légèrement les pointes de chair à travers le tissu. Je n'aurai pas dû la lancer dessus._

« Nous allons aussi renvoyer le président atylien de son poste. Mais pour ça, il nous faut preuve de sa corruption. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous rendre dans les endroits où il irait faire des discours et autres. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que … j'ai besoin de tendresse, Ric. Après ce que tu as fait depuis hier … »

_Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends mais bon … Je viens l'enlacer longuement, évitant à mon corps de réagir alors que nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Même si ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour Lania, je sais que j'ai quelque chose pour elle._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Proposition

**Chapitre 8 : Proposition**

« Emairon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête. »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Je … Ah … Non … Ce n'est pas bien grave, Sephyria. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça plus longtemps. Ca ne te concerne pas et je n'ai pas à t'embêter par rapport à mes problèmes de cœur. Enfin, je crois que c'est un problème de cœur. »

« Lania, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, comment te dire … Hum … Je sais ce que je vais faire. Reste ici au lieu. Tu seras surpris. Ca va prendre quelques temps mais je pense que ça peut être une bonne idée. Si tu préfères, essaye de vérifier que l'appartement dans lequel tu dors habituellement n'a pas de caméra de surveillance ou d'autres trucs qui risqueraient de faire que tu es surveillé, d'accord ? Fais ce que je te dis. »

« Je … D'accord, Sephyria. Bien que je ne comprenne pas ta démarche, je … »

« Et interdiction de lire dans mes pensées sinon, je risque de sérieusement m'énerver. »

« D'accord … Je ne ferai rien … sauf à part ce que tu as dit … soeurette. »

_Ils sont rares les moments où il décidait de l'appeler ainsi. Néanmoins, elle ne répond pas aux propos du Gallame alors que celui-ci la regarde partir. Où est-ce qu'elle va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ? Car elle a une idée en tête, il en est sûr et certain. Mais est-ce une bonne idée justement ? Ou non ? Difficile à dire. Il n'a plus qu'à patienter … et à vérifier que personne ne l'observe dans l'appartement qu'il possède._

_Pfiou … Le temps a passé … Du moins, une bonne journée et nous sommes encore loin de la capitale atylienne. Je me suis renseigné sur les discours du président pour savoir où il se rendrait mais rien de rien. Ca ne me mène à rien du tout. Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Humpf … Je me promène dans la rue, arrivant jusqu'à une petite campagne, marchant avec Lania sur le bord la route pour ne pas nous faire écraser. On préfère éviter les bus maintenant._

« A cette allure, on risque de mettre du temps avant d'arriver jusqu'à la capitale non ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, Lania … Pas du tout même. Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, malheureusement. Mais bon … De toute façon … Il faut que l'on reste sur nos gardes. Là, nous sommes à découverts et je … »

« Suis facile à repérer ? »

_Je lève les yeux pour remarquer l'Altaria dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que … Déjà, les personnes nous regardent, les voitures s'arrêtant. Je me retrouve projeté dans les airs, Lania faisant de même … puis nous sommes à nouveau projetés au loin ? Qu'est-ce … que … Quand j'arrive à prendre conscience de l'endroit où je suis, Sephyria est devant moi, les bras croisés à hauteur de sa poitrine. Je prends aussitôt mon arme, la pointant vers elle mais elle donne un bref coup de pied, la faisant tomber sur le côté._

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles alors que j'ai une proposition à te faire ? »

« Où est Lania ? Dis-moi où elle se trouve ! »

« A deux kilomètres d'ici. Le temps que j'en ai terminé avec toi, elle sera sûrement de retour. Mais de toute façon, il va falloir que tu te mettes d'accord. Et je préfère mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : comment est-ce que Lania réagit depuis qu'elle a rencontré Emairon ? »

_Que … C'est quoi cette question absurde ? J'observe Sephyria. L'Altaria me laisse me mettre assis dans l'herbe alors que je reprends mes esprits. C'est quoi cette question ? Enfin non … Si elle me pose une telle question, c'est qu'il y a une raison._

« Assez … bizarrement … Non … Je ne devrais même pas t'en parler et puis je … »

« Emairon a envie de revoir Lania. » _me coupe Sephyria sans même que je termine ma phrase._

« Elle veut aussi le revoir … » _dis-je sans concession, comme pour confirmer ce que Sephyria et moi pensons des deux personnes. Ensuite, je pousse un soupir, reprenant la parole :_ « Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois venu pour me poser une telle question non ? Tu as sûrement autre chose en tête, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

« … … … T'es plutôt quelqu'un qui réfléchit non ? Tu devrais savoir … ce que je veux. »

« Je veux juste que Lania soit heureuse … ou qu'elle découvre au moins une fois ce que c'est d'être aimée réellement. Bon … Ca pourrait être un traquenard mais où est-ce que nous devons nous retrouver avec Emairon et Lania ? »

« Je vais te noter l'adresse sur un bout … Et zut, je n'ai pas de papier. Bon … » _commence-t-elle à dire avant de faire apparaître ses ailes de coton. Elle pousse un petit gémissement mais retire un morceau de coton, à peine aussi gros qu'un poing. Je soupire avant d'ouvrir mon manteau, faisant apparaître un petit bloc-notes ainsi qu'un stylo._

« La prochaine fois, laisse-moi parler, non ? Au lieu de te faire du mal inutilement. Bon, je suis prêt à noter. C'est quoi l'adresse et … AIE ! » _m'arrête-je avant de me prendre le morceau de coton en plein visage. En fait, ça ne m'a rien fait mais sur le coup de la surprise, j'ai poussé un cri. Je suis vraiment bête._

« D'ailleurs, je tiens à rectifier une chose : je ne ferai jamais un traquenard. Si je veux te tuer, je le ferai directement et en face à face. »

« Et sans utiliser tes pouvoirs, je le sais parfaitement. » _dis-je en complètement ses propos. Elle me regarde pendant quelques instants, un peu surprise alors que je suis finalement bien en face d'elle. _« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment une fe… pokémon comme toi peut travailler pour la Triafa. »

« Tsss … Note plutôt l'adresse et on emmènera les deux tourtereaux dans l'appartement d'Emairon. A partir de là, ce qui se passe ne me concerne pas. »

« Tiens, je ne crois même pas t'avoir remercié pour le contrepoison avec tes runes … en Calambie alors je le fais maintenant. Mais sinon, tu tiens quand même beaucoup à Emairon non ? D'après que je sais, on peut vous considérer comme frère et sœur, c'est … »

« Note l'adresse ! » _hurle-t-elle. Elle n'a pas oublié aussi … ce qui s'est passé._

_Finalement, j'ai sur un morceau de papier l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre. Mais surtout, comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour nous repérer ? Enfin, j'essaie d'être le plus discret possible dans mes déplacements mais elle … Elle …_

« Dis … Comment est-ce que tu as su où nous nous trouvions ? Bien que l'Atylie ne soit pas très grande, c'est quand même … »

« Je ne sais pas … Une prémonition, c'est tout. Et au final, vous n'êtes pas si loin de l'endroit où Emairon habite. Tiens, tu sais quand même comment t'y rendre ? Attends un peu, je … » _commence-t-elle à dire avant de reprendre un bout de coton, prête à l'arracher._

« Je te rappelle que j'ai de quoi écrire. »

_Je préfère la stopper avant qu'elle n'ait plus d'ailes du tout. Elle s'arrête, me donnant plusieurs coordonnées. Puis finalement, elle murmure :_

« Pfff … Le plus rapide serait encore que je vous y emmène tous les deux. Au moins, ça ferait une surprise pour Emairon. Bon … On va se retrouver à un endroit, tu iras monter sur mon dos et Lania nous suivra en se téléportant. »

« Euh ? Sur ton dos ? » _bredouille-je. Je me vois mal grimper sur une femme, qu'importe si elle a des ailes et qu'à la base, elle a tout d'une Altaria._

« Solution la plus radicale et efficace. Si tu en as une meilleure, je veux bien la prendre. »

« La marche à pied. Tu nous emmènes à pied, c'est tout. Même si tu es une pokémon, j'ai quand même un peu de décence. Je ne vais pas t'utiliser comme monture. »

_Elle me fixe longuement avant d'hausser les épaules. Elle sait parfaitement que je pense qu'elle n'est qu'une pokémon, comme toutes les autres aberrations. Donc ça ne la dérange pas. Mais là … Je suis pas d'humeur à être « raciste » de la sorte. Cette Altaria … Sephyria est vraiment une chic femme. Et elle semble être une sœur qui tient beaucoup à sa famille. Je la regarde partir dans les airs, Lania se téléportant juste au même moment à côté de moi pour m'interroger. Elle me demande des explications mais je ne fais que ramasser le morceau de coton que Sephyria a fait tomber. Lania semble surprise … car j'ai une rune sur le front. Une rune ? Elle tente de lire dans mes pensées mais n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire : maligne … Elle est maligne … très maligne même._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Humain et pokémon

**Chapitre 9 : Humain et pokémon**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Ric ? Tu ne m'as rien dit depuis hier ! »

_Je ne lui réponds pas alors que je l'emmène au lieu du rendez-vous. Du moins … Je fais tout pour cela. Je regarde quand même à gauche et à droite pour être sûr de ne pas avoir de problèmes car on ne sait jamais. Pourtant, je vois finalement Sephyria au loin, adossée à un mur, les bras croisés Lania me la montre du doigt, disant :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Ric ! Je veux des explications. »

« … … … Bonjour … … … Sephyria. » _dis-je tout simplement alors que je m'approche de Sephyria. La jeune femme me regarde longuement avant de dire :_

« Suivez-moi tous les deux. Ne perdons pas de temps inutilement avec ce genre de choses. Nous avons quand même une bonne heure de marche puisque Ric ne veut pas que je le porte sur mon dos pour que l'on aille plus vite. »

« Tu m'excuseras de dire que voir une femme ailée dans le ciel portant un homme sur son dos, c'est pas de la plus grande discrétion qui soit. »

« Il marque un point mais … Tu es une ennemie et tu veux tuer Ric ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le tues pas maintenant ? Et pourquoi tu lui as mis cette rune sur le front ? Je veux savoir ce que tu manigances et … Attends un peu … Tu as aussi une rune sur le front ? La même ? »

« Très bonne idée, Sephyria, d'ailleurs. »

_Je dis cela bien que je ne m'attends pas à une réponse sympathique de sa part. Elle me hait, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle me déteste réellement … Je le sais parfaitement. En fait, non … Il n'y a pas que ça … Loin de là même. Elle me déteste à cause de sa naissance. Enfin … de son existence. Je n'aime pas ça, loin de là. Mais en même temps, maintenant …_

_Je ne dis rien pendant le voyage, Lania me regardant avec suspicion. Mais j'ai surtout des regards posés vers Sephyria. Je ne suis pas responsable de sa naissance. En fait, je ne me rappelle rien d'avant mes cinq ans … mais maintenant … En y réfléchissant bien … Si ma mère leur a donné la vie en créant quatre pokémons complètement humanisés, pourquoi est-ce que je dois prendre pour elle ?_

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

_Déjà une heure qui est passée ? Je ne le remarque qu'à peine, plongé dans mes pensées. Elle a sûrement raison, oui … Sûrement raison … Pfiou … Déjà autant de temps alors que je suis … à fond dans mes pensées. Nous sommes déjà vers la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée ne va surement pas tarder._

« Nous voilà … Veuillez me suivre. Ne vous préoccupez pas des autres personnes. » _déclare Sephyria une nouvelle fois alors que nous avons marché sur plusieurs rues. Nous pénétrons dans un immeuble plutôt assez spécial … et imposant. Pas forcément le très grand luxe mais surement pas donné quand même. _

_Finalement, nous arrivons à une porte, Sephyria toquant plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je vois Emairon. Mais je ne suis pas le premier à parler puisque c'est Lania qui dit :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Emairon ? C'est bien toi Emairon ? »

_Sephyria claque des doigts, les runes sur nos fronts disparaissant tous les deux alors qu'aussitôt, je sens que nous n'existons plus aux yeux d'Emairon et Lania. Nous pénétrons tous les quatre dans l'appartement du Gallame._

« Nous allons rester dans le salon pendant qu'on vous laisse seuls dans la chambre. »

_Je n'ai pas pensé à l'éventualité de rester ici. Il faut dire que … Enfin … En un sens, je ne peux pas laisser Lania toute seule. Mais là … Non … C'est la meilleure chose à faire. J'observe Lania qui ne décroche pas son regard d'Emairon tandis que le Gallame fait de même. Puis finalement, j'entends murmurer de la part d'Emairon : _

« Merci vraiment … Sephyria … Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je lise dans tes pensées. Je comprends parfaitement maintenant. »

« Tant mieux si tu as compris. Maintenant, disparaissez tous les eux mais remercie-le aussi. »

« Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, Ric. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Merci encore … Lania, je te fais découvrir l'appartement ? Si tu veux bien. »

_J'entends les quelques murmures tremblotants de Lania. Je suis heureux … et un peu jaloux. Il faut le reconnaître … Je les regarde brièvement avant de me tourner vers Sephyria. Je retrousse déjà mes manches avant de dire :_

« Je vais préparer un repas convenable. Est-ce que ça te convient ? Comme je suis l'invité ici et durement … indésirable … Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

_Elle me fixe. Je sais qu'elle me déteste et inversement. Enfin … Ce n'est pas du dégoût que j'ai envers elle. En fait … Je ne crois même pas la détester, loin de là même. Je ne sais pas … Je ne peux pas la détester contrairement à ce que je pense._

_Elle me dit de faire comme je veux alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine. Comme je suis célibataire endurci et que je me fais attention à mon corps, je sais quand même cuisiner. Du moins, lorsque je vais vers Sephyria, celle-ci est déjà assise sur le canapé. Je lui tends l'assiette et m'installe à l'autre bout du canapé. Des émissions débiles … mais surtout le plus gros problème de ces émissions …  
><em>

« Sephyria, tu comprends cette langue ? Il n'y a pas une chaîne internationale ? »

« Comment je suis sensée le savoir ? Je ne regarde pas la télévision d'habitude. » _réplique-t-elle assez sèchement alors que je soupire. Ah … Forcé de regarder des séries débiles … et dont je ne comprends rien ! SUPER ! Et d'après ce que je remarque, elle semble être dans le même cas que moi. Nous finissons de manger, Sephyria signalant qu'elle a au moins trouvé un bon côté chez moi. Je pars nettoyer les assiettes avant de revenir m'installer sur le canapé, à l'autre bout par rapport à Sephyria._

_Rien … Il n'y a vraiment rien du tout. Rien de rien même … Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je m'ennuie comme un Rattata mort alors qu'il en est de même pour Sephyria. Quand même … Elle est bizarre. Enfin, très bizarre et puis … AH ! Je me redresse soudainement, Sephyria faisant de même. On entend des gémissements de plaisir … _

« Je crois que ça commencé, Sephyria. »

« Tant mieux pour eux. » _me répond t-elle alors qu'on recommence à regarder la télévision, mettant un peu plus fort pour couvrir les bruits. Mais je crois que Lania doit le faire exprès … réellement exprès même car ses cris sont encore plus forts. Elle ne peut pas arrêter ça ? Un court instant ? Surtout qu'elle transmet parfois ses pensées par télépathie à moi et Sephyria. Je le sais parfaitement puisque je regarde Sephyria._

_C'est si bon … Tout ça … Elle n'a vraiment que ces mots à la bouche ou quoi ? C'est gênant quand même, très gênant même. … … … Je continue de fixer Sephyria, baissant mes yeux brièvement sur sa poitrine. Elle est aussi généreuse que celle de Lania. En fait, peut-être même un peu plus. Il faut peut-être remercier la nature des dragons pour ça et …_

« Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu regardes là ?! Espèce de pervers ! T'es un détraqué sexuel comme les autres hommes ! »

« Je ne regardais rien ! » _réplique-je aussitôt alors que j'ai du mal à saisir les paroles de Sephyria. Celle-ci est en train de serrer les dents, délaissant complètement la télévision comme moi. On se met face à face sur le canapé avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

« Ne te fout pas de moi ! T'étais en train d'observer ma poitrine ! Jamais une saleté d'humain ne me touchera ! C'est clair ?! JAMAIS ! »

« Et tu crois que j'ai envie de toucher un monstre comme toi ? Je préférai encore me couper les mains plutôt que d'avoir affaire à toi ! »

_Les hostilités sont lancées. Pendant qu'un couple est en train de s'unir, moi-même et Sephyria commençons à nous battre. Elle se jette sur moi alors que je bloque ses mains avec les miennes. Elle veut se battre sans ses pouvoirs ? Elle risque de le regretter ! Saleté d'Altaria ! Elle peut être sympa mais c'est une vraie teigne égocentrique ! Une pokémon de sang royal issu des dragons hein ?! QU'IMPORTE ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier de la part d'un monstre comme elle ! Si elle veut se battre, elle va être servie !_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Pression psychique

**Chapitre 10 : Pression psychique**

« Je vais te faire payer ce regard ! Et tout le reste ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

_Maintenant, elle commence à exercer une forte pression sur moi mais je la repousse, la faisant tomber hors du canapé. VLAN ! Voilà pour elle ! Par contre, elle y met vraiment toutes ses forces ! Elle est sérieuse hein ? Alors, je vais l'être aussi ! Je m'apprête à bondir du canapé mais elle soulève le bas du canapé, faisant tomber la partie qui me soutient en arrière. ARGL ! Un foutu canapé clic-clac ! Ce genre de canapé qui sert aussi de lit ! Je m'écroule sur le canapé maintenant alors qu'elle est debout, les bras croisés.  
><em>

« Incapable de parler hein ? C'est bien ce que je me disais. Foutu pervers ! »

« Mais tu crois que les seins d'une pokémon m'intéressent ?! Si cela avait été le cas, je ne me serai pas privé avec Lania ! Mais toi, tu n'es même pas baisable ! »

_Que … Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? C'est tout simplement monstrueux de ma part ! C'est horrible ! Il y a quand même des limites. Sephyria est plus humaine que Lania. En plus, elle a une certaine dignité et noblesse dans son apparence qui la rendent tout simplement superbe. Alors, comment est-ce que je peux dire de telles choses ? Je tente de rattraper mon erreur :_

« Je … Non … C'est quand même pas ça que je vou … »

« TU VAS VOIR ! J'AI QUAND MÊME MA FIERTE DE FEMME ! » _hurle-t-elle alors que j'aperçois des larmes discrètes de rage à ses yeux._

_Là, c'est une vraie sauvageonne. Je suis quand même un parfait imbécile. Je le reconnais amplement ! Elle commence à me griffer comme le ferait une Miaouss sauf qu'heureusement pour moi, elle n'a pas les ongles qu'il faut. Je la repousse sur le canapé, cherchant à lui bloquer les bras avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Je ne le pensais quand même pas complètement ! Purée ! Laisse-moi avoir le temps de te parler ! RAAAAAAAAH ! Tu n'es qu'une pokémon ! Simplement une pokémon ! »

« Et en tant que telle, je vais me faire un devoir de te tuer ! Même pas à cause de la Triafa, même pas à cause d'un ordre, juste parce que c'est toi ! Tu t'enfonces complètement ! »

« Mais je le sais parfaitement ! BON ! NE BOUGE PLUS JUSQU'A CE QUE TU TE SOIS CALMEE ! C'est compris ?! »

_Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre justement. Elle me soulève avec une telle facilité alors que je suis sur son dos. Elle me projette sur le coin droit du canapé alors que je tente de répliquer à ses coups. Pourquoi je ne suis pas doué avec les femmes ?! POURQUOI ? J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le dernier des imbéciles._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me bats avec elle. Je sais juste que je ne pourrais pas continuer encore très longtemps. Je sais juste que je commence à être épuisé mais elle aussi. Elle a arrêté de pleurer par ma faute … et je finis par sombrer dans le pays des songes, pensant à diverses choses … Enfin, c'est ce que je crois car je … Je … Ah … Je suis vraiment … fatigué._

_Le lendemain matin, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre, Lania apparaissant, recouverte d'une serviette autour du corps. Il en est de même pour Emairon bien que celui-ci n'a pas la peau blanche et laiteuse comme elle. Les deux amants s'approchent du canapé, Lania disant dans un grand sourire :_

« Non mais regarde, on n'est pas les seuls à en avoir profité, Emairon ! »

« Hum … Je ne sais pas si vraiment, on peut dire ça comme ça … »

« Tu crois qu'il y a autre chose en fait ? » _demande Lania alors que Ric et Sephyria sont endormis, Sephyria a moitié avachie sur elle, sa tenue relevée jusqu'à la poitrine, son ventre à l'air. Ric a ses habits dépareillés, son pantalon ouvert au niveau de l'entrejambe. D'ailleurs, il est en train de bouger un peu._

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça veut … dire ? Je ne comprends pas … Ah … Je suis encore … Ah … Humpf … C'est quoi ce poids sur moi ? J'ouvre les yeux, remarquant la furie qui se trouve sur mon corps. Non mais, je ne suis pas un oreiller pour les … Oh et puis zut … Encore quelques minutes. Je tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir Lania et Emairon qui retournent dans la salle de bains. Ils ne portaient qu'une serviette visiblement._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement cette nuit ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être pris cent mille coups de poing dans le corps ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Sephyria est sur moi ? Je crois que je m'en rappelle. On s'est écroulé l'un sur l'autre après cette dispute. Quel con … Mais vraiment … Quel con je suis. Quand on la regarde comme ça, elle n'a pas l'air d'une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ?_

_Elle est humaine … Elle n'est pas différente d'une humaine. Lania non plus … Lania est juste un peu plus différente, rien d'autre. Et là … Je dois faire quoi ? Bon … Je sens qu'elle est en train de bouger, je ferai mieux de faire semblant de dormir. Mes yeux à mi-clos, je regarde Sephyria qui ouvre les yeux, observant les alentours. Elle remarque la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons avant de m'étudier pendant quelques instants. Elle semble vérifier quelque chose mais quoi ? Je la vois finalement qui se remet correctement sur moi avant de fermer les yeux. On ne va quand même pas jouer à ce petit jeu tous les deux ? Je pousse un bâillement assez sonore pour montrer que je « m'éveille », Sephyria réagissant aussitôt de la même façon que moi._

« Qu'est-ce que … » _commence-je à dire alors qu'elle répond la même chose. Puis quelques instants plus tard, elle rajoute sur un ton colérique :_

« Non mais si tu as osé me faire quelque chose … Je te promets que … »

« J'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Une pokémon ne m'intéresse pas ! Pousse-toi ! Je dois aller faire le petit-déjeuner pour moi et les deux amants ! »

_Je fais bien exprès de ne pas la citer et je sens que ça fait mouche. Une petite mine déçue puis colérique et voilà qu'elle se pousse. Elle va en direction de la salle de bain et je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'elle devient rouge de gêne en voyant les deux amants dans une position équivoque dans la douche. Sans un mot, elle va vers la cuisine, allant s'asseoir alors que la rejoins. Je pense qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud va nous faire du bien._

_Nous nous retrouvons à table quelques minutes plus tard alors que je dépose une tasse devant elle. Je vois Sephyria qui détourne le regard lorsque Lania et Emairon arrivent ensemble. Je préfère ne rien dire et m'installe en face d'elle. En fait … Elle et moi restons complètement muets tandis que Lania et Emairon discutent entre eux._

_Je préfère ne même pas savoir ce qui se passe … Ni même comprendre. Je remarque juste qu'ils nous observent, moi et Sephyria avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Pfff … Sephyria me fait toujours la gueule et inversement. Mais bon … L'heure du plaisir est terminée. Lania est heureuse, très heureuse même. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit … Enfin, qu'elle ait été plus loin que moi sur ce plan. Mais bon … Quelques minutes plus tard, il est temps de partir, Emairon et Lania nous téléportant dans un coin des plus sûrs. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassent pour se dire au revoir en se promettant de se revoir, moi et Sephyria, nous nous faisons face._

« Au moins … Il y a deux personnes qui ont envie de se revoir ici. » _marmonne-je sur un ton un peu colérique et répugné._

« Au moins, on sait de qui on parle. Tsss … »

« Avant qu'on parte, je veux quand même que toi et moi … Enfin … Sephyria … »

_Je suis un peu gêné de dire ça car même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis quand même responsable d'une bonne partie de cette dispute. Je reprends :_

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Et je ne voulais pas t'insulter. Sache qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier, non pas notre dispute mais tout ce que l'on a fait pour les deux tourtereaux, je ne peux définitivement plus vous considérer comme deux ennemis. Sauf si bien entendu, tu veux encore te battre et là, je suis carrément prêt ! »

_Je me mets en position de combat, façon boxe. Même si je fais cela un peu pour rire, elle-même le prend au sérieux, se plaçant de la même façon que moi. Ah oui ? Elle n'a l'air vraiment de rien comprendre visiblement. Bon … Je vais faire semblant de faire quelques mouvements vers elle et je … Qu'est-ce que, je contrôle plus mon corps !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, Ric ? Il s'excuse puis ensuite, il veut me provoquer en duel ? Il n'a pas peur ? Là, nous sommes dehors. Le canapé n'est pas là pour amortir les coups. S'il veut se battre … ou alors il ne veut pas se battre ? Je suis quand même prête au cas où. Il s'avance et je fais de même de … HEY ?! Pourquoi mon corps ne me répond pas ?!_

_Je suis en train de faire quoi là ? Je suis vraiment en train d'embrasser Sephyria ? D'embrasser une Altaria ? Comment est-ce possible ? POURQUOI est-ce que je fais ça ? Je tente de bouger, de gesticuler mais mon visage reste toujours collé à celui de Sephyria ! En plus, ses lèvres sont chaudes et ce n'est pas déplaisant ! Je détourne le regard sur la gauche et la droite, remarquant Lania et Emairon. CES DEUX PETITS …_

_On peut me dire pourquoi je … Je sais ce que c'est. C'est une pression psychique. Lania ou Emairon, si je mets la main sur l'un de vous deux, vous allez le regretter amèrement, je vous le promets. Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai chaud au cœur hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens fébrile à cause de ça ? Bon … Si ça peut encore durer un peu …_

_Finalement, je peux reprendre mon souffle alors que Sephyria fait de même. Ca a au moins duré une bonne minute. Après, je préfère ne pas trop y penser. Je m'approche de Lania, lui donnant un violent coup derrière le crâne bien que je ne sens que je n'y mets pas toutes mes forces. Sephyria est en train de faire subir le même traitement à Emairon alors que nous crions tous les deux ensembles :_

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! C'était mon premier baiser ! »

_Je m'arrête dans mes propos, me retournant vers Sephyria. Encore une fois, je l'observe les yeux dans les yeux. Ses yeux saphir … Elle porte bien son nom. Je me sens un peu déboussolé, ne sachant pas quoi dire sur le moment puis soudainement, je dis :_

« On s'en va, Lania ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! On a un président à faire tomber ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi perturbé ? Car j'ai gâché ma première … enfin mon premier baiser avec une pokémon ? J'ai toujours refusé avec Lania … Vraiment … J'ai résisté pendant des mois voire plus …Et là … Lania et Emairon … Qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ? M'enfin, je ne suis pas plus que déçu que ça … Sephyria est humaine … enfin quasiment … et puis, elle n'est pas vilaine. C'est mieux que d'embrasser une femme Grotadmorv hein ?_

_L'imbécile. Il peut toujours m'appeler soeurette, je ne suis pas sûre de pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Il sait parfaitement ce que je pense des humains. Il sait parfaitement que je les hais. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Même si je suis une pokémon, j'ai quand même des sentiments de femme. Gâcher mon premier baiser de la sorte …Avec Ric. Le seul humain … qui est un tant soit peu potable. S'il n'a … jamais touché à Lania de la sorte pendant des mois comme il a pu le dire … Il est quand même différent, je le sais mais …Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Je me dis que ça aurait pu être pire. Ca aurait pu être un humain libidineux, un VRAI humain libidineux._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Refus d'accepter la vérité

**Chapitre 11 : Refus d'accepter la vérité**

« Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse, ma petite Lania. »

_Je dis cela alors que nous marchons maintenant sur un trottoir, toujours camouflés par nos épais vêtements. Oui … Elle est heureuse et radieuse … Et cela me fait tellement plaisir de la voir ainsi. Oui … Tellement plaisir … Elle me regarde avant de me faire un grand sourire._

« Ca fait mal au départ, Ric mais ensuite, c'est vraiment que du bonheur, je te le jure ! »

« Tant mieux pour toi … mais tu ne devrais pas parler de tout ça à voix haute hein ? Ca ne se fait pas. Un peu de décence, ma petite demoiselle, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, Ric. Pardon, pardon … Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Sephyria ? Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche ! »

_Je lui donne une petite claque derrière le crâne, la Gardevoir poussant un gémissement de douleur alors que je reprends d'une voix neutre :_

« Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé. »

« Mais ça ne semblait pas te déplaire. Puis de toute façon, toi et Sephyria, vous vous aimez bien, non ? » _me dit-elle avec une certaine candeur et naïveté._

« Nous nous apprécions dans les limites raisonnables. Elle déteste les humains, je déteste les pokémons humanisés. Voilà tout. »

« Mais vous vous appréciez, tous les deux. » _déclare une nouvelle fois Lania alors que je pousse un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas dans mes dires ? Je m'exprime pourtant correctement. Je lui réponds :_

« J'ai été pourtant assez clair. Sephyria et moi, nous nous attaquons pas pour que vous soyez heureux, toi et Emairon. C'est aussi sim … »

« Et pourtant, elle ne t'attaquait déjà pas réellement auparavant hein ? En Calambie, elle t'a même sauvé la vie ! Si c'est pas … »

_Je lui mets une main devant la bouche. J'ai compris où elle voulait en venir ! J'ai compris parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Mais non, ce n'était pas ainsi et ça ne le serait jamais ! JAMAIS ! C'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça !_

« Lania, maintenant, tu arrêtes tes bêtises, d'accord ? Sephyria et moi sommes trop différents. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ressemble plus à une humaine que toi que ça change quelque chose. Si je ne t'ai rien fait pendant des mois, ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais aucun désir, c'est simplement que c'était immoral et sale. Là, on parle d'une relation entre deux pokémons, toi et Emairon. En plus d'être tendre et amusante, je suis heureux pour toi et c'est le plus important à mes yeux actuellement. Voilà tout … »

« C'est triste … que tu penses ça … Ric … Je suis sûre que Sephyria et toi, ça pourrait aller très bien ensemble. Vous avez tous les deux le même caractère ! Hahaha ! »

« Je n'ai pas du tout le même caractère qu'elle ! »

« Moi, je dis que si ! Puis bon … Vous auriez dû voir comment vous vous êtes embrassés, tous les deux. Puis ensuite, surtout après le baiser, vous étiez rouges comme des pivoines ! Moi, je sais particulièrement ce que ça veut dire, Ric ! »

_Mais elle va se taire ?! J'accélère le pas, bien décidé à ne pas répondre à ce genre de provocations de bas étage ! Je vaux bien mieux que ça ! Pendant que je me déplace rapidement en avant, je jette quand même un bref regard au cas où. Elle me suit mais toujours avec amusement. Tsss ! Vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire comme bêtises hein ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire ! _

_Je n'ai rien fait … et je ne pense rien de tout ça. Sauf un peu de tristesse. Voilà … Je suis triste et amer car mon premier baiser fut avec une pokémon … Une Altaria … Un oiseau quoi ! Mais en même temps … Ce pokémon était humain … Ce n'était pas pareil … Et je n'étais même pas autant dégoûté qu'auparavant. Est-ce à cause des cris de plaisir de la soirée entre Emairon et Lania ? Le fait que j'ai observé … de cette façon Sephyria pendant que nous étions sur le canapé ? Je ne sais pas … Puis … J'ai aussi dormi avec elle non ?_

_Enfin … Nous avons dormi ensemble. Elle … Elle était sur moi … Et inversement. Puis je me suis réveillé en premier et je trouvais la situation pas déplaisante … Loin de là. Puis j'ai pu voir Sephyria aussi. Du moins, elle réagissait de la même manière que moi. Elle était réveillée mais elle s'est installée sur moi comme si de rien n'était._

_Quand même … Ca ne voudrait pas dire ... ça hein ? Ce n'était pas possible non plus hein ? Non … Enfin … Pourtant, ça concordait mais en même temps, je ne veux pas l'accepter. J'apprécie Sephyria pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi mais ça s'arrête là. Niveau relationnel, je la mettrais moins que Lania, voilà tout. Enfin … Lania était maintenant une bonne amie, une très bonne amie, avec qui je peux parler et enfin … Je …  
><em>

« Ric, ça carbure dans ton crâne, hein ? »

_Lania est arrivée à côté de moi, souriante alors que je sens qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées ! SALETE ! Je m'apprête déjà à lui donner un petit coup derrière le crâne mais je m'arrête. Je veux juste qu'elle arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas ça que je veux ! NON ET NON ! Rah ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi perturbé que ça ?!_

« Ric … Tu sais … Tu peux faire plus qu'apprécier Sephyria hein ? »

«Non, non et non ! Combien de fois, je vais devoir me répéter ? »

« Tu as fait la paix avec elle et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne semble pas être comme la Triafa. Tu peux quand même reconnaître que tu l'aimes beaucoup non ? Comme moi non ? »

« … … … Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais penser une telle chose hein ? »

« Car tu as tout fait pour te faire pardonner puis parce que c'est tout simplement vrai. Tu pourrais au moins le reconnaître un petit peu ! Ou alors, je lirai dans tes rêves ce soir pour voir si tu as des pensées perverses envers Sephyria ! »

_NON MAIS … Je préfère encore m'abstenir de répondre mais si elle fait ça, elle peut chercher déjà à aller habiter chez Emairon car il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça ! SURTOUT PAS ! Mes rêves sont intimes ! Ils sont personnels ! Je ne la laisserai pas faire ça ! Qu'elle arrête dès maintenant ou sinon … Sinon …  
><em>

« De toute façon, on n'a pas le temps de penser à des absurdités pareilles, Lania ! »

« Ah bon ? Et moi, je ne trouve pas que ça soit absurde d'aimer une autre personne. »

« Je te rappelle pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Et surtout ce que nous tentons de faire ? »

_Ce que nous tentons de faire … J'ai l'impression qu'elle l'oubli. Nous tentons de partir de l'Atylie ! Car oui … Il n'y a pas que ça à faire ! Mais ça, elle a du mal à le reconnaître. Elle a du mal à le comprendre. Ah … Ou alors, je me voile la face ? Non ! D'abord quitter l'Atylie ou trouver des informations pour montrer que le président est corrompu ! Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire mais avec tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai fini par être perturbé. Quelle idiote ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle est idiote !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Infiltration

**Chapitre 12 : Infiltration**

« … … … Mais c'est une véritable place forte ?! »

_Je suis en train d'observer le palais présidentiel à l'aide de jumelles. Nous sommes dans une chambre abandonnée … ou plutôt non-occupée actuellement. Car oui … J'ai demandé à Lania de nous téléporter à l'intérieur pour avoir une bonne vision de la chose. Et autant dire que ce n'est pas plaisant, pas du tout même. Loin de là … Ah …_

« L'armée est présente, je vois même le président et d'autres personnes qui semblent être de la Triafa. Je vois aussi sa femme … mais aussi une autre femme qui semble être une secrétaire. Il a de quoi s'en prendre une hum ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est vieux ! AH ! On dirait bien que la secrétaire vient de lui remettre les idées en place. Elle a failli lui briser la main ! Mais on dirait bien qu'elle est aussi une pokémon. Enfin bon … Bizarre, bizarre … »

« … Ric, tu donnes l'impression d'être un voyeur quand tu parles comme ça. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, je fais juste mon métier. J'essaie d'avoir des informations … mais à cette distance, je pense que … AH ! Baisse-toi ! Et vite ! »

_Je prends la tête de Lania pour la forcer à se diriger vers le sol, nous couchant tous les deux. Zut de zut ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça se passe toujours ainsi ? Je demande à Lania de me suivre avec lenteur alors que nous nous déplaçons en rampant sur le sol. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, invitant Lania à faire de même. Quelques instants plus tard, je suis debout, comme elle et je reprends la parole :_

« Il faut que l'on quitte cet endroit maintenant ! Tu nous téléportes hors de l'appartement ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ric ? Tu as l'air tout chamboulé ! »

« Ce qui se passe ? Juste que l'on m'a remarqué ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! J'aurai dû ! Ca ne m'étonne même pas au final ! Ils sont là à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Et surtout éviter que ça s'ébruite. Tsss ! Vraiment ! Comment est-ce possible ?! »

_Je connais déjà la réponse à ma question alors que j'entends des coups violents à la porte. Déjà là ?! Ce n'est … Si … Il y a déjà des membres de la Triafa sur place ! Je dois m'enfuir avec Lania ! Mais par où ? Comment ? AH ! Par la fenêtre ! Une fenêtre qui mène à une ruelle entre les deux immeubles ! Je regarde Lania, lui prenant la main :_

« J'espère que tu nous feras un atterrissage en douceur, Lania ! »

_Je n'attends pas sa réponse alors que nous sautons tous les deux par la fenêtre. Nos deux corps touchent le sol mais sans que nous soyons blessés à cause de la chute. Ah … Ah … Bon ! Il faut que l'on se tire d'ici et vite ! Je commence à courir avec elle, m'aidant de sa téléportation pour nous emmener le plus rapidement ailleurs. Je me sens même obligé de crocheter une voiture, comme j'ai vu des jeunes et des criminels le faire si souvent devant mes yeux, pour être sûr de les prendre en flagrant délit. Voilà ! Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis en voiture avec elle, tentant de passer inaperçu ou presque. Difficile à faire … Difficile à croire lorsque l'on est poursuivi. Mon téléphone portable sonne et je laisse Lania répondre à ma place. J'y suis bien obligé ! Elle ne sait pas conduire !_

« Oui ? C'est Lania à l'appareil ! Qui est-ce ? »

« La… Lania ? Où est-ce que Ric se trouve ? Tu ne peux pas me le passer ? C'est Alphonse ! J'aimerai savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ! »

« Nous sommes poursuivis actuellement par la Triafa et nous sommes dans une voiture volée par Ric mais nous ne faisons que l'emprunter. »

« La Triafa ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux pour vous faire repérer de la sorte ? Enfin bon … Je ne devrai pas poser la question non … Ce n'est pas le moment de parler ainsi ! Dis à Ric que je suis actuellement au beau milieu de l'Atylie en infiltration. Normalement, à part Casior, nul ne sait que je suis là-bas. Enfin … Casior et quelques rares personnes qui sont réellement de confiance. »

« Ric a tout entendu. » _déclare Lania à côté de moi. Maligne … Elle a mis de quoi entendre la voix d'Alphonse dans la voiture. Pfiou … Tant mieux … Car j'ai encore beaucoup à faire là. Et surtout que je ne sais pas comment faire pour éviter qu'ils nous poursuivent._

_Comment faire ? Il faut que l'on puisse souffler un peu. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dis à Lania d'annoncer à Alphonse qu'on se recontactera plus tard alors que je m'enfuie avec Lania au beau milieu de la campagne. Purée ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça dégénère toujours de cette façon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une existence calme ? Vraiment … Mais bon … Ce qui est fait est fait ! Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière ! Je tourne la voiture vers ce qui semble être des bois … Je ne vais pas faire long feu, je le sens._

_Ailleurs, dans ce qui semble être l'appartement d'Emairon, celui-ci est dans la salle de bain, se regardant dans un miroir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Sephyria, elle est assise sur le canapé, observant l'écran en face d'elle. Quelques brefs instants, ses yeux se posent sur le canapé. Elle commence à renifler l'un des coussins._

« Snif … Snif … Il a son odeur. »

_Puis subitement, elle détourne le regard, jetant le coussin au sol. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire ça ?! Elle n'est pas un … Enfin si … Justement, elle est une pokémon. Mais quand même … Renifler ça ! TSSSS ! En plus, il n'y a rien à la télévision ! Des coups assez forts se font entendre à la porte, Sephyia hurlant :_

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL YA ?! »

« Hum … Tu ferais mieux de changer de langage, Sephyria. Et de m'ouvrir maintenant. »

_Gloups ! Elle se redresse sur le canapé. Loïc ? Qu'est-ce que … Emairon sort de la salle de bain, son sourire disparu de ses lèvres. Il se dirige vers la porte, ouvrant celle-ci pour laisser paraître le vieil homme ainsi que deux autres personnes._

« Ric et Lania ont été aperçu dans les environs. Ils semblaient observer le siège du président atylien. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se trame mais plusieurs questions se posent à nous … comme certaines preuves d'ailleurs. Des preuves accablantes par rapport à une seule personne … n'est-ce pas, Sephyria ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? La femme aux cheveux bleus observe Loïc, celui-ci se tournant vers l'un des deux hommes. L'homme présente une pochette en papier, Loïc l'ouvrant avant d'en sortir plusieurs photographies … présentant Sephyria avec Lania et Ric._

« Je pense que tu as une bonne explication, n'est-ce pas ? Nous t'écoutons. Oh … Bien entendu, je pense que tu sais pertinemment qu'il vaut mieux éviter que tu ne commettes de bêtises. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit blessée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Je considère que je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de la part de la Triafa. Mes relations avec les autres personnes ne vous concernent pas. »

« Oh ? Tu fais de la rébellion ? Je me fiche avec qui tu discutes … Cela ne concerne que ta propre personne. Néanmoins, que ces personnes soient celles que l'on recherche … est problématique en soi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« … … … Je comprends parfaitement ce que j'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas. »

« Mais pour autant … C'est regrettable, très regrettable. Il va falloir … prendre des mesures drastiques en ce qui te concerne, Sephyria. »

_Elle commence à trembler … mais pas uniquement de peur … Non … Ce n'est pas uniquement de frayeur. Elle tremble aussi de rage. Tout ça … Elle ne regrette pas du tout ce qui s'est passé ! Elle a rendu heureux Emairon à ce moment-là et c'était le plus important. La seule chose qui lui importe … dans ce monde … ce sont ses sœurs et son frère._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Une lourde décision

**Chapitre 13 : Une lourde décision**

« Sephyria, les ordres sont les ordres. Dorénavant, vous avez une interdiction de quitter la ville tant que l'on ne vous en donne pas l'autorisation. De même, nous allons mettre des membres de la Triafa dans les pièces voisines et … »

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt déjà le cas ? Tu parles comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait … mais je ne suis pas dupe et Emairon non plus. Vous nous espionnez depuis le début. »

« Hahaha … Oui ! C'est exact ! Tu es déjà surveillée depuis le début, Sephyria mais il faut dire que tu es … problématique depuis quelques temps … En fait, depuis ton passage en Inglaterre pour être précise. Emairon, vous deux, laissez-moi seul avec elle, j'ai à lui parler en tête à tête. Il faut qu'elle comprenne … »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton faussement mielleux mais qui sonne surtout plus que sinistre. Emairon semblait plus que réticent tandis que les deux hommes quittent déjà l'appartement. Néanmoins, Sephirya regarde son frère, hochant la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. Qu'il se rassure. Finalement, Emairon quitta la pièce à son tour, Loïc posant ses yeux dans ceux saphir de la jeune femme._

« Sais-tu ce que tu as fait exactement ? Est-ce que tu comprends exactement ? »

« Est-ce que je dois me répéter pour que cela rentre dans ton crâne Loîc ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un poste privilégié que je vais mâcher mes mots par rapport à ta pathétique personne. Oui, tu es pathétique, note-ça dans ton crâne. »

« Hahaha ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu changer en quelques mois pour que tu sois aussi rebelle ? Auparavant, tu ne commettais pas ce genre d'idioties, non ? Hum … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en plusieurs mois ? Qui aurait pu te faire changer d'avis ? J'ai peut-être ma petite idée … Mais qu'importe … Je pense que tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Tu te trompes lourdement. Et pas un peu … mais de beaucoup. »

« Oh ? Je me trompe donc si je prononce ce nom ? Ric Auré ? Le fameux fils de celle qui t'a mise au monde grâce à ses progrès génétiques ? Et pourtant … Ah … Vraiment … Je pensais que tu voulais le tuer mais au final, tu te lies d'amitié avec … Oh non ! Je sais particulièrement bien ce que tout ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle commence à trembler de rage. Qu'il se la ferme ! Elle ne pense à rien de tout ça ! Elle a toujours … envie de trouer la peau de Ric ! Oui ! Elle veut le tuer ! _

« Je vais te le dire clairement pour que cela montre ce que tu es : tu as envie de copuler avec lui, tu as envie de te reproduire, malgré tout ce que tu annonces clairement, malgré cette haine des humains. Tu le sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir ce feu qui t'anime dans ton bas ventre, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il est vulgaire, très vulgaire, il emploie les mots qui ne cessent de la rabaisser. Et il semble s'en satisfaire plus que tout. Il est heureux … très heureux de la faire souffrir comme ça. Elle … Elle qui n'a jamais supporté les humains depuis plus de vingt ans ou presque ! Elle … Elle … Elle se laissait amadouer par Ric ! Mais elle ne savait même pas pourquoi !_

« Peut-être est-ce que tu as un sentiment étrange en le voyant ? Peut-être est-ce tout simplement cela ? Comme si tu le connaissais depuis des années ? Hahaha ! Peut-être non ? Mais sache une chose … Tu ne pourras jamais être comblée, jamais … car avec tes derniers agissements, la Triafa a décidé de sévir. Dorénavant, tu vas avoir un maître d'office, que tu le désires ou non. Tu n'auras guère le choix. Prépare-toi d'ici quelques jours … Il en sera de même pour Emairon bien que lui, cela peut attendre. Tu iras rejoindre ta sœur et tu sauras alors à quel point elle souffre. Oh … Si tu ne veux pas souffrir, tu peux toujours tenter de t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que tu aurais assez de cran pour cela ? La réponse, tu la connais si bien … Ta famille … Ceux que tu considères comme ta famille, tu ne peux pas les laisser seuls, non ? Pense donc à elle … Cette pauvre petite fille dont le corps n'a jamais grandi à cause des sévices … »

« Dé… Dégage … Sinon … Je te promets … Je te promets que mes flammes iront jusqu'à consumer tes os, Loïc ! »

« Oh … Maintenant que tu es prévenu, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. »

« Tu es fier de toi hein ? Tu es fier de toi hein ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus peste contre le vieil homme alors que celui-ci se lève, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire de vainqueur … Elle le regarde partir de l'appartement, de nombreux pas se faisant entendre. Elle le hait … Elle hait cet homme … Elle hait tous les hommes et toutes les femmes ! Elle les hait tous ! ELLE VEUT LES VOIR DISPARAITRE ! TOUS ! Sauf …. Peut-être Emairon qui vient de revenir auprès d'elle._

« Pensée. » _dit-elle tout simplement, Emairon hochant la tête positivement. Le message est très clair. La conversation se fera dans la tête de chacun._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sephyria ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée. »

« … … … Si je quitte la Triafa, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … Soeurette … Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ça … ou je préfère encore me donner la mort plutôt que de servir un homme que je hais complètement ! »

« Est-ce que Loic t'a fait quelque chose, Sephyria ? Enfin, il t'a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que ça concerne Ric ? Mais tu ne détestes pas Ric, non ? »

« CA N'A RIEN A VOIR AVEC CA ! Est-ce que tu m'accompagneras ou pas ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas trop … Je ne veux pas les laisser toute seules, Sephyria. Surtout pas elle … Je sais bien que Roubé n'aura aucun souci à se débrouiller car elle est aussi une forte tête comme toi … mais … quant à elle … »

« Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule non plus mais je n'ai pas le choix, Emairon. C'est ça ou alors, je me retrouve forcée à être liée à quelqu'un que je ne supporterai pas. Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle de mon corps et suivre aveuglément une personne ! »

« Sephyria, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas voir Ric ? Ca serait déplaisant d'être liée à lui ? Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux non ? » _demande le Gallame alors qu'elle émet un grognement._

« J'ai pas le temps de penser à des stupidités de la sorte ! Tu m'accompagneras ou non ?! Je veux que tu retrouves Lania. Au moins, vous serez définitivement réunis tous les deux. »

« Je … ne sais pas … Je dois y réfléchir. »

_Qu'il réfléchisse et vite. Elle ne va pas perdre trop de temps. D'ici demain ou après-demain, elle quitte cet endroit et que la Triafa tente de l'arrêter ! Ils risquent d'être surpris, très surpris même ! Mais ça ne sera pas de façon amicale. Elle est prête à me battre. Ah oui … Elle ne doit pas m'enfuir selon Loïc ? Qu'il aille au diable, cet homme ! Il pense vraiment pouvoir lui donner des leçons ou lui faire une remarque ? Il rêve !_

« Sephyria … Est-ce que nous chercherons quand même … »

« Ca me parait évident de mon côté. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Et ils en ont besoin donc ils … ne la tueront pas. Mais elle risque de souffrir. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai plus vue depuis tout ce temps. Je me demande ce qu'elle devient … »

« Tu te rappelles comment elle murmure nos noms ? Ca me fait si mal de l'entendre à chaque fois … J'espère qu'elle trouvera sa forme adulte … un jour … D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le dernier nom ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. »

_Le dernier nom ? Ah oui … C'est vrai. Ah ben zut … Elle ne s'en rappelle plus elle aussi. Enfin, ça ne doit pas être si important que ça quand même. Mais elle a pris sa décision … Maintenant, elle doit la mettre en application le plus rapidement possible._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Tête à tête

**Chapitre 14 : Tête à tête**

« Quand même … dans quel pétrin s'est-il fourré ? »

_Alphonse est là, se promenant, les mains dans les poches. Il est non-loin du palais présidentiel, là où le président atylien siège et donne et ses ordres. Mais il n'a pas la tête à ça pour le moment. Il est inquiet pour Ric, très inquiet même. Un jour, son histoire risquait de très mal finir s'il continuait avec ces bêtises. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il disait, Ric ne l'écoutait pas. Vraiment … Depuis qu'il connaissait cette Lania, les problèmes s'amoncelaient._

_Mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Cette Lania est intrigante et en même temps, il y a aussi la Triafa … Et il y a tellement de choses … qui posent problème actuellement. Ah … Ah … Il ne doit pas y penser. Car oui, pour le moment, nul ne connait encore son visage à la Triafa. Il est discret, très discret même. Et même si … Son père fait partie de la Triafa, il y a peu de chances qu'il sache qu'il est encore vivant._

_Et pendant ce temps ? Il ne fait que marcher dans la ville, ayant réservé une chambre dans un hôtel non trop-loin du palais présidentiel. Hors de question de l'observer avec des jumelles car oui … Il y a des chances quand même que lui aussi soit observé. Il doit juste rester discret, très discret même._

_Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Car malgré le temps qui passe, il n'a aucune information à se mettre sous la main. Enfin bon … Il faut s'en douter que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que ça. Loin de là même … Ah … Il pousse un soupir, regardant le palais présidentiel alors qu'il marche sur un trottoir. Il ne doit plus repasser par là avant trois ou quatre heures ou cela risque de paraître suspect._

_Trop suspect même … Il sait quand même lorsqu'il y a des problèmes. D'ailleurs, il sent qu'il va en avoir, c'est pourquoi il accélère le rythme de ses pas Il se senti suivi … réellement suivi même. Quelque chose le suit et il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Est-ce qu'il fut remarqué ?_

_Il ne le sait pas mais il doit accélérer le rythme maintenant ! ET VITE ! Il ne se retourne pas, s'enfonçant dans une ruelle pour passer de l'autre côté. Qu'est-ce que cette personne lui veut, Ce n'est pas une bonne chose … Pas du tout. Est-ce qu'il a été repéré ? Du moins, il n'y a aucune preuve que ça soit pour lui. Mais là, il doit paraître plus suspect qu'auparavant._

_Mais … Bon … Ce n'est pas le moment de commencer ainsi. Loin de là même ! Il doit y réfléchir … Il doit y réfléchir … Il faut qu'il accélère … ou alors qu'il affronte la personne en face ! Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Il emmène son poursuivant dans une zone déserte, semblant être prête à être utilisée bientôt pour la construction d'un nouveau bâtiment._

« … … … Bon … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je devrais plutôt te poser la question, non ? »

_C'est une voix féminine qui s'adresse à lui alors qu'il se retourne … pour faire face à la secrétaire du président atylien ? Il l'a reconnue facilement, ce n'est pas difficile vue qu'elle est toujours à côté de lui lors des discours. Elle est même … très proche de lui. Un peu comme si c'était sa seconde femme._

« Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? »

« Hum ? Te suivre ? Je ne faisais qu'observer une personne qui paraissait suspecte … Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges attachés en deux tresses._

« … … … Tu es une pokémon. » _déclare Alphonse en sortant son pistolet._

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Et tu sais aussi à quel groupe je fais partie. Ce n'est pas très bon de fouiner … et personnellement … Je n'ai rien contre toi mais … »

_Une balle vient érafler la joue de la Melokrik, l'ensanglantant légèrement. Elle s'arrête dans ses paroles, fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant Alphonse. Elle pousse un soupir, ses deux bras se transformant en deux longues lames affûtées._

« Je te laisse deviner ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Le devineras-tu ? »

« Une Melokrik. J'ai déjà fait mes recherches sur toi … comme sur la femme du président. Il est facile de deviner qui vous êtes réellement bien que … Dans ton cas, tu sembles réellement comme une humaine … »

_Mais il ne pose pas plus de questions que cela. Une nouvelle balle fuse en direction de Roubé alors que celle-ci l'esquive d'un geste de la tête. Il n'essaie même pas de la tuer réellement ? Cela risque d'être … dommage pour lui._

_Sans même l'attaquer, elle commence à ouvrir la bouche, une voix mélodieuse sortant de ses lèvres, Alphonse se secoua la tête, commençant à fermer les yeux. Une berceuse, c'est ça ? Il en est hors de question ! Sans même trembler, il pointe le pistolet vers son épaule gauche, tirant une balle dans celle-ci._

« Me voilà bien réveillé ! » _hurle-t-il de rage alors que la Melokrik le regarde avec surprise. Il s'est tiré une balle juste … pour éviter de s'endormir ? Il faut quand même une forte mentalité pour cela. C'est assez étonnant … très étonnant même._

« Tu es prêt à te blesser juste pour me combattre ? »

« Je suis prêt à tout pour éviter de tuer d'autres personnes, surtout des jolies femmes. Surtout que ce n'est pas toi que je recherche mais le président atylien. Si tu veux tout savoir, je viens de Fronse et je suis à la recherche de Ric et Lania. Tu dois sûrement les connaître puisque tu fais partie de la Triafa. »

« Je les connais bien … et je sais parfaitement aussi ce qu'il en est du président atylien. Mais je vais devoir t'éliminer pour éviter que tu n'aies de magnétophone sur toi et donc que tu aies des preuves que le président atylien fassse partie de la Triafa. »

« Tsss … Sauf si je te tue en première. »

_Il n'est pas encore prêt à s'abattre. Néanmoins, il la regarde, pointant son arme vers elle. Elle peut toujours essayer de l'endormir mais il n'y a que peu de chances que cela marche. Non … Si elle veut se battre, elle va devoir venir au corps à corps. Et ce qu'elle fait ! TSSSS ! Avec ses lames, elle risque de lui faire mal si elle le touche ! Il commence à bouger à gauche et à droite mais c'est bien difficile pour lui à cause de son épaule et de sa douleur. Elle lui donne un coup de coude dans la joue, l'une de ses lames venant taillader son torse. Du sang commence à s'écouler de la plaie d'Alphonse. Mais pourtant, elle s'arrêta, disant d'une voix calme en fixant la plaie :_

« J'ai été sympathique pour aujourd'hui … Mais la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas le cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un homme pareil ? Tsss … Les pokémons humanisés … Vous êtes manipulés par la Triafa et ces hommes … et vous vous laissez faire, je … »

_Il est obligé de s'écrouler à genoux, son pistolet tombant au sol alors qu'il pose la main sur sa blessure. Elle le regarde, sortant une petite carte avant de l'envoyer en direction d'Alphonse. Elle reprend d'une voix neutre :_

« La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi amicale. Rend-toi à l'hôpital avec cette carte. Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir te faire soigner sans frais, ni question. »

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? »

« Car les fous sont intéressants … Et tu sembles connaître Ric et Lania … Si tu les connais, tu dois alors aussi connaître ma sœur et mon frère, même de loin … Emairon et Sephyria. A partir de là, considère que c'est simplement un cadeau de ma part. Je ne te laisserai pas de nouvelles chances, la prochaine fois. »

_Elle s'éloigne sans plus de dialogues, posant une main sur son cœur. Ainsi donc … Au final, tout se relie inexorablement. Même si elle n'est pas concernée par cette histoire, il semblerait que les acteurs de cette dernière … se retrouvent peu à peu._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Frère et soeurs

**Chapitre 15 : Frère et sœurs**

« Oh ! Roubé ! Où étais-tu donc ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir vue. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? Et … Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Salvos regarde la jeune femme avec interrogation, montrant le sang qui s'écoule le long de son bras. Ce n'est pas le sien et elle ne semble pas avoir peur de le montrer. Elle murmure :_

« Je me suis occupée d'un gêneur qui aurait perturbé les plans de la Triafa, voilà tout. »

« Oh ! Je dois donc te remercier ? Viens donc t'asseoir sur mes genoux. » _déclare Salvos, tapotant doucement sur ces derniers, un sourire tendre et pervers._

« Non merci, je n'ai pas que ça à faire et je ne veux pas mettre de sang partout. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que votre femme dirait à ce sujet ? »

« Oh … Ma femme n'est pas là, tu n'as donc pas besoin de parler d'elle maintenant. Viens donc … Ne fait donc pas la difficile. »

_Elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle s'est mal exprimée ? Car sincèrement, elle n'a clairement pas envie de ça. Ce genre … de stupidités ! Puis surtout ce regard … Elle déteste ça … Elle déteste vraiment ça._

« Non merci. Je ne me répèterai pas une nouvelle fois. Vos envies lubriques, vous n'avez qu'à les laisser à votre femme. Elle est dévouée à cette tâche non ? Alors merci mais non merci, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais …. »

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas l'air d'oublier la position dans laquelle tu es ? Tu n'es qu'une pokémon, Roubé, ne l'oublie pas. Tu n'es qu'une pokémon au service de la Triafa. »

« Et toi donc ? Tu n'es qu'un pantin à notre service, ne l'oublie pas. Si tu es encore à cette position et non six pieds sous terre, c'est grâce à ton manque de courage et au fait que tu t'es gentiment laissé corrompre. Maintenant, je vais faire mon travail. »

_Salvos arrête de sourire, émettant un léger grognement de colère alors qu'elle quitte la pièce. Elle voit quelques hommes, chargés de garder le président et ne fait qu'un bref hochement de tête Il est temps pour elle de rentrer et de … se laver de ce contact impur avec cet homme. C'était horrible … Tellement horrible. Ces humains sont répugnants. Ils le sont tous … ou presque … mais il en est ainsi depuis des années. Quand on côtoie le pire de l'humanité, les jugements sont biaisés. Le sien aussi d'ailleurs._

_Elle quitte définitivement le palais résidentiel, se rendant dans le logement qu'on lui a attribué. Là-bas, elle vérifie quand même qu'elle n'est pas sur écoute. Comme à son habitude … Car oui, certains membres de la Triafa posent problème … dont sa sœur actuellement. Elle compose le numéro de cette dernière mais aucun appel. C'est … étonnant, vraiment étonnant même. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

« Je comptais lui parler de cet homme nommé Alphonse mais bon … »

_Autant ne plus y penser. Elle se lève, se dirigeant vers la douche avant de retirer ses habits. Elle regarde le bras ensanglanté avec lequel elle a combattu brièvement Alphonse. … … … Cet homme nommé Alphonse. Alors que l'eau s'écoule sur son corps, elle murmure :_

« Il connaît Ric et Lania … Je me demande si … Sephyria … Vue que c'est elle qui n'arrête pas d'en parler, peut-être est-ce ainsi ? »

_Non … Pas Sephyria quand même hein ? Mais en même temps, quand on y réfléchit bien, Sephyria n'est pas très loquace et portée sur les émotions. Mais en même temps, les nombreuses discussions entre femmes sur l'actualité … se rapportaient tout le temps à Ric et Lania. Sans rentrer dans les compliments, Sephyria racontait à quel point Ric était différent des autres hommes qu'elle connaissait. Souvent fier et droit, il n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques. Bref, un regard élogieux mais neutre … de la personne de Ric. Dommage qu'en tant qu'adepte des sons et capables de produire des chansons, elle pouvait ressentir facilement le changement de ton dans une voix chez une personne._

« Et … Chez ma sœur, le changement de ton est éloquent … Elle est … plus que joyeuse. »

_Hahaha … Elle doit être heureuse non ? Pour Sephyria … Elle doit l'être. Mais c'est à se demander comment ça doit se passer exactement. Enfin … Comment cela fonctionne réellement par rapport à … cela ? Les mains moites ? Le cœur qui bat ? Même si cela parait peu crédible, elle est quand même adepte des séries à l'eau de rose et donc … Elle sait ce que cela veut dire d'aimer une personne sans jamais réellement l'avoir ressenti. Il en est de même pour le coup de foudre. Pour le moment … Enfin, elle ne l'a jamais ressenti. Mais bon … Enfin … Peut-être ? Elle ne sait pas vraiment à ce sujet._

_Peut-être … est-ce la raison qui l'a poussé à ne pas tuer Alphonse ? Non quand même pas … Humpf … Elle avait besoin de parler avec sa sœur à ce sujet. Mais bon … Comment faire ? Elle sortit de la douche, une serviette autour du corps. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas que ça ! Peut-être que sa sœur allait décrocher maintenant ? Elle prit le téléphone une nouvelle fois, composant son numéro mais ce fut une voix masculine et inconnue qui dit :_

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Où est-ce que Sephyria et Emairon se trouvent ? J'ai à leur parler. »

« Et vous êtes ? Hum … Attendez un peu, ça ne serait pas Roubé à l'appareil ? »

« Je ne vais pas me répéter une nouvelle fois ! Où sont ma sœur et mon frère ?! »

« Emairon et Sephyria se sont enfuis de l'appartement malgré les restrictions de la Triafa. Dorénavant, ils ne sont plus considérés comme faisant partie de cette dernière. Tout contact avec eux sera considéré comme une possible trahison. Si vous avez des informations à nous donner, il est temps de nous les dire dès maintenant. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous donner et si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas dénoncer ma famille. Merci et au revoir ! » _s'écrit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, faisant tomber sa serviette._

_Elle jette son téléphone contre le mur, le brisant à cause de la force utilisée. Elle … Elle n'a pas envie de se mettre en colère mais ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre la met dans un tel état … Sa sœur et son frère ? Poursuivis par la Triafa ? Pourquoi ?!_

« Sephyria … Tu n'aurais jamais fait cette bêtise, quand même ? »

_Pas … par amour non ? Sephyria est une femme calme et tranquille. Elle ne commettrait jamais une telle bêtise sauf si … bien entendu … Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce pour Emairon ? Emairon qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lania ? Peut-être … Tout cela à cause d'une relation amoureuse. Cela ressemblait aux drames de ses séries à l'eau de rose, mais là, actuellement, elle … n'avait pas envie de regarder la télévision._

_Ailleurs, un homme aux cheveux verts est accroché au cou d'une femme aux cheveux bleus. Les deux personnes sont en train de voler dans les airs, l'homme murmurant :_

« Sephyria … Je vais être trop lourd … Il faudrait mieux me lâcher maintenant … Je peux me déplacer seul, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne suis pas un enfant. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Ils sont trois à nous poursuivre. Si on descend, je … AH ! »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus pousse un cri de douleur alors qu'une sphère d'acide a réussi à la toucher au bras gauche, le brûlant légèrement. Elle est obligée de descendre en piquet, n'ayant pas réussi à faire la globalité du chemin. __Ah … Ah … __Le Gallame et l'Altaria finissent par atterrir, se retrouvant rapidement rejoint au beau milieu de la campagne par trois personnes à moitié-humaines. Deux hommes à la forte ossature et une femme aux oreilles de chat. Un Bastiodon, un Crapustule … et une Delcatty. Et avec tous leurs pouvoirs développés visiblement._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Liés par le coeur

**Chapitre 16 : Liés par le coeur**

« Vous allez donc vraiment vouloir nous affronter tous les trois ? Pourquoi avoir trahi maintenant la Triafa, Sephyria ? Surtout que vous aviez une position avantageuse. »

« Une position avantageuse ? De qui est-ce que tu te moques ? De toute façon, je n'ai pas à expliquer mes choix. Soit vous disparaissez maintenant, soit je serai obligé de vous tuer. »

_Elle se montre menaçante, malgré le fait qu'elle soit blessée. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de blagues. En fait, ce n'est même pas une blague, elle le sait bien … Mais elle n'a pas envie de rire, loin de là même. Elle fait apparaître ses ailes alors qu'Emairon montre ses lames qui sortent de ses bras._

« Sephyria, recule, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Je me sens … bizarrement bien. »

_Bizarrement bien ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une … réponse convenable. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Non … SI ! Justement ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bête ! Elle vient d'y réfléchir mais maintenant, Emairon doit être plus que puissant. Mais en même temps …_

« Il est hors de question que je laisse mon frère se battre seul contre trois pokémons. »

« Nous avons été … inséminés ou avons inséminés … pour débloquer nos pouvoirs. Vous ne pourrez pas nous battre, tous les deux. »

_Ah bon ? Et ils en voulaient une preuve ? Elle allait leur montrer comment elle résolve ce genre de problèmes … et avec une facilité déconcertante même ! Un premier coup de vent et voilà que des lames d'air vont frapper les trois pokémons … ou presque. Le Bastiodon se place devant ses deux compagnons, son corps ne semblant même pas subir d'entailles.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Vous êtes inutiles … Vous n'avez pas vos véritables pouvoirs et vous pensez réellement pouvoir nous affronter ? Foi d'Onar ! »

« Peut-être que ma sœur ne peut rien contre vous … mais il n'en sera pas de même pour mon cas. Hahaha ! » _dit Emairon tout en rigolant._

_Mais pourtant, ses propres lames vont tout simplement érafler le corps du Bastiodon qui est un véritable mur humain. Les deux autres personnes derrières lui commencent à rigoler à leur tour, la femme disant avec amusement :_

« Vraiment … C'est tout ce que vous avez ? A se demander pourquoi vous possédez un corps complètement humain, tous les deux. Moi, Pierrine Luna, je vais m'occuper de vous deux. Ca sera un véritable plaisir que de vous éliminer ! N'est-ce pas, Turkaroise ? »

« Et dire que je n'ai pas eu de chance lorsqu'ils m'ont donné ce nom … Tsss … Quant à ce qui va se passer, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Mon seul but est de les tuer. »

_Comme ça, c'est déclaré directement. Mais surtout, ils n'ont pas peur d'eux deux … alors qu'auparavant, ils étaient craints. Comme quoi, tout pouvait changer en quelques instants._

_Le combat fut des plus âpres et difficiles … mais néanmoins, les trois pokémons à moitié humanisés sont maintenant à terre … et morts. Sauf que Sephyria est dans un triste état, haletante, tenant son bras gauche ensanglanté avec sa main droite qui n'est guère dans un meilleur état. Emairon s'approche d'elle, recouvert de nombreux entailles mais non autant blessé qu'elle. Il bredouille :_

« Sephyria ! Je t'avais dit de me laisser combattre ! Regarde … Regarde … comment tu es … Ce n'est pas possible de te laisser combattre face à des pokémons … qui sont comme ça. »

« Oh tais-toi un peu ! Je vais bien … Je vais … parfait … »

_Elle se penche en avant, prête à s'écrouler au sol mais Emairon la rattrape grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il est là, serrant sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle est bien trop blessée pour qu'elle … Elle n'est même plus consciente. Il faut qu'il aille la faire soigner mais maintenant, il est impossible de l'emmener dans un hôpital._

_Que faire ? Que faire ? L'homme soulève la femme pour la mettre sur ses épaules avant que ses yeux ne deviennent complètement roses. Aussitôt, les deux personnes disparaissent puis réapparaissent, puis disparaissent et ainsi de suite. Il s'épuise à chaque téléportation mais il sent qu'il se dirige vers un bon endroit … Un très bon endroit … Il sent quelque chose … qui le connecte. Il ne sait pas comment mais il sait où se rendre. Même s'il ne connait pas cet endroit, il sait où il doit aller._

« Emairon ? Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ici ? EMAI … »

_La Gardevoir s'arrête aussitôt alors qu'elle s'est levée du canapé sur lequel Ric et elle se trouvent. D'ailleurs, Ric lui-même s'est levé, remarquant Sephyria et le triste état dans lequel elle se trouve. Il s'approche d'Emairon, disant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Non attends un peu … je … Pfiou … Bon, de toute façon, cet appartement est vacant et inoccupé car les propriétaires sont en vacances. On n'a le temps … Ah … Ah … Pfiou … Tu vas tout me dire pendant qu'on l'installe dans la chambre. Je peux ? Si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
><em><br>Je tends mes deux bras, Emairon déposant Sephyria dans ces derniers. PFIOU ! Elle fait son poids l'Altaria ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas dans mes préoccupations majeures. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur, Lania me disant :_

« Ric ! Ce n'est pas conseillé de faire ça ! Depuis le crash de la voiture, je te rappelle que tout ton corps est fragilisé. Tu dois éviter de faire de gros efforts ! »

« Et la laisser dans cet état ? Pendant que je la ramène dans la chambre, tu peux voir avec Emairon et savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

_C'est vrai que je ne suis guère mieux et sous mes vêtements, je sens que la blessure va se rouvrir à la hanche mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire d'autre hein ? La laisser ? Hors de question ! J'emmène Sephyria dans la chambre, commençant à la coucher sur le lit avec difficulté. Elle … Elle est vraiment salement blessée. Je ne pense même pas faut que les draps vont être tachés de sang, loin de là. Je suis plus qu'inquiet pour elle._

_Plus inquiet que je ne devrais l'être … n'est-ce pas ? Je commence à lui relever les manches de ses bras et pousse un grognement de colère. Ca me met en colère … très en colère même et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je lui relève maintenant un peu sa tenue au ventre tout en rougissant légèrement. Elle est blessée … tellement blessée de partout._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ric ? Je sais bien que toi et Sephyria, vous avez besoin d'être un peu seuls mais quand même… »

« Je vérifiais son état ! C'est tout ! Lania … Tu peux aller l'emmener à la douche ou le bain et la laver de ses blessures ? »

_Je m'écris cela tout en rougissant plus que nécessaire. Je n'ai aucune idée obscène en tête ! Lania me sourit alors qu'Emairon est là, inquiet par rapport à l'état de sa sœur. Néanmoins, Lania lui confirme que Sephyria va s'en sortir. Tant mieux … Vraiment … C'est tant mieux … Je suis … rassuré … tellement rassuré malgré que ça soit absurde de penser de la sorte. Enfin … Je crois. Je vois Lania qui soulève Sephyria grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques puis l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je demande à Emairon de m'expliquer à moi aussi la situation. J'ai besoin de savoir …_

_Alors qu'il me raconte son histoire, j'entends l'eau qui s'écoule, Lania revenant dans la chambre tout en fouillant dans le placard, signalant qu'elle va prendre des affaires propres pour Sephyria. Je la laisse faire alors qu'Emairon continue. Enfin, je le vois regarder le dos de Lania et ses fesses. Ah … On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne s'aiment pas tous les deux. Mais finalement, il termine de me raconter son histoire et je finis par dire :_

« Et … Vous pensez vraiment que l'on peut vous accepter comme ça ? Nous sommes vos ennemis, je tiens à vous le rappeler. »

« Je ne te considère plus comme ça … depuis que tu m'as permis de retrouver Lania. De même … Je ne sais pas … mais j'ai comme un lien avec Lania. J'ai réussi à vous retrouver alors que nous nous sommes enfuis des environs de la capitale. Je ne sais pas … comment … mais c'est ainsi. Même si vous ne voulez pas que l'on reste avec vous, est-ce que … nous pouvons au moins rester ici ce soir ? Pour l'état de Sephyria … Moi, je peux dormir deh … »

« Ne me fait pas passer pour le méchant de service. J'ai encore du mal à croire à tout ce qui se passe mais les faits sont là. Et je pense que Lania sera heureuse de t'avoir à ses côtés. Mais par contre, vous allez devoir dormir sur le canapé … Ou alors la chambre voisine. Enfin bref, le canapé sera surement pour moi. »

_Lania revient finalement avec Sephyria, belle et propre comme un sou neuf. Elle porte une chemise blanche et un pyjama en toile de même couleur. Une chemise … un peu trop serrée pour l'Altaria évanouie. D'ailleurs, un ou deux boutons sont ouverts. Je déglutis tandis que je laisse Lania retirer les draps et tout le reste pour en mettre d'autres, simplement grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques. Puis finalement, Sephyria est déposée dans le lit tandis que je quitte la chambre en premier. Qu'elle se repose … et que les deux tourtereaux aillent se bécoter. Moi, je vais rester sur le canapé et regarder la télévision en attendant. De toute façon, Lania va surement faire son infirmière très spéciale pour « soigner » Emairon._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Son amoureuse d'antan

**Chapitre 17 : Son amoureuse d'antan**

« Fais chier … Il est quelle heure ? »

_Je me pose cette question tout en tournant la tête vers mon portable. Je l'allume : il est deux heures du matin. Et je suis toujours là, à regarder la télévision comme si de rien n'était. Les petits couinements sonores de la part d'Emairon et Lania se sont arrêtés depuis déjà une heure. Tant mieux car c'était … insupportable en soi. Du moins, ils sont heureux et c'est tant mieux mais voilà … A côté … Je … Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

_Je me sens obligé ! J'y suis obligé même ! D'un pas lent, je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers la chambre où repose Sephyria. J'ai éteins la télévision auparavant. Avec lenteur, je pénètre dans la chambre, vérifiant qu'elle dort encore. J'allume la petite lampe de chevet, observant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle a une respiration lente … mais elle semble être reposée. Heureusement, il n'y a pas d'entailles ou autre sur son visage. Tant mieux … Oui … C'est vraiment tant mieux. Pourquoi je me sens nostalgique maintenant ?_

« Comme si je pouvais réellement laisser … enfin vous abandonner tous les deux. »

_Je murmure cela à l'Altaria humanisée alors que je suis à genoux, au pied du lit. C'est bête … Vraiment bête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une scène du genre. Une scène … comme ça … où Sephyria était blessée … Pourquoi ? Je regarde sa main … et je la prends. Elle est un peu froide … Elle a froid ? Je place maintenant ma seconde main, commençant à frictionner la sienne pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid._

« Ric … Ric … Je … »

_Elle parle dans son sommeil ? Il vaudrait mieux que non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses. Pas du tout même. Elle tourne son visage, ses yeux toujours fermés bien que maintenant, je la vois en face de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

« Je … Je ne suis pas ta grande sœur, Ric. »

_Ah ben … Première nouvelle non ? Comme si je ne le sais pas. Mais bon, c'est franchement bizarre qu'elle dise une telle chose. Pourquoi a-t-elle … dit une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas normal … Pas du tout même. Je lui souffle pendant qu'elle dort :_

« Si j'avais une telle sœur, ça reviendrait à dire que je suis à moitié pokémon aussi. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas, Sephyria. »

_Est-ce qu'elle comprend ce que je dis ? Je ne sais pas … mais elle me donne l'impression que oui. Peut-être que … je devrais la laisser parler au lieu de tourner en rond. Bon … D'accord, je la laisse tranquille. Je m'apprête à retirer mes mains mais voilà qu'elle pose sa seconde main sur la mienne, marmonnant :_

« Mais non … Mais non … Juste que … Même si … tu n'es pas mon petit frère … nous sommes tous les cinq ensemble hein ? Même si tu n'es pas un pokémon, Ric. Puis … Puis, moi, je ne suis pas ta grande sœur … Je ne suis pas ta grande sœur … Moi, je suis ton amoureuse, hein ? Je suis ton amoureuse. Et Dyamia aussi. Tu as deux amoureuses. »

_Je me surprends à rougir violemment. C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Nous cinq ? Je ne la connais pas, ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Ni elle, ni Emairon, ni cette … Dyamia. D'ailleurs, ça n'en fait que quatre mais je pense qu'il y a une cinquième personne aussi. Peut-être cette Roubé complètement humaine et au service du président de l'Atylie._

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse dormir. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

_Je retire mes mains, prenant celles de Sephyria pour les déposer sur le lit. Je l'entends marmonner encore un peu mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire. Je ne comprends pas réellement … J'ai besoin d'une explication. J'ai besoin de m'en aller car je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai mal au crâne, très mal au crâne._

_Mais voilà … Contrairement à ce que je pensais faire, je me retrouve sur une chaise, assis, les coudes sur mes genoux. J'ai mes yeux rivés sur Sephyria. Je suis stupide … Je suis là, à attendre de voir si elle va recommencer à parler. Mais rien n'arrive, rien du tout … et je sens que le sommeil arrive droit sur moi._

_Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille peu à peu, un sacré mal au dos et à a nuque se faisant sentir. Aie, aie, aie … Vraiment, c'est tout simplement horrible comme ça me fait mal. Mais en même temps … Je comprends la situation et je remarque donc que j'ai veillé sur elle pendant toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce que je suis … stupide … Je suis vraiment stupide. Je me lève et je m'apprête à partir mais j'entends quelques marmonnements. Je me tourne pour voir les yeux saphir de Sephyria posés sur moi._

« Qu'est-ce que … je fais ici ? »

« Devine un peu. Tu t'es retrouvée salement blessée et donc, tu as pris mon lit. Reste couchée, tu n'es de toute façon, pas en état de te lever. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, c'est compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Tu veux du café et quelque chose à manger ? »

_Je lui coupe la parole alors qu'elle semble être surprise. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils puis elle baisse la tête pour accepter ma proposition. Enfin, elle s'écrit :_

« Mais … C'est quoi cette tenue ?! Comment ça se fait … Ric, si tu as… »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais toucher une pokémon ? J'ai demandé à Lania de le faire ! Alors, tu évites de m'agresser, c'est compris ? Tu te reposes ! »

« … … … Tsss … Depuis quand tu oses … Oh … Pfff … De toute façon, tu ne serais sûrement pas capable de faire une telle chose. »

« Me provoque pas, pokémon ou non, je peux quand même te toucher. Tu es une femme. »

_Je me demande pourquoi je dis une telle bêtise mais elle semble un peu étonnée. Tsss … Vraiment … Je ferai mieux d'aller préparer le café et de quoi déjeuner. Je ne sais même pas si les deux tourtereaux sont déjà réveillés. Pourtant, j'entends l'eau qui s'écoule dans la salle de bain. Bon … J'ai visiblement ma réponse. _

« Ric … Je … Bon … Quand même … »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me retourne vers Sephyria alors que je suis prêt à partir de la chambre. Je la vois qui détourne le regard, le baissant en même temps pour regarder avec un intérêt inhabituel le radiateur de la chambre._

« Merci … » _souffle-t-elle alors que je sens mon cœur battre bien plus rapidement. Je dois lui poser cette question maintenant ou alors, je risque de le regretter amèrement !_

« Sephyria, dis … Est-ce que toi … et moi … Enfin, et Emairon aussi ainsi que … Non, ce n'est rien, désolé de te déranger avec ça. Reste couchée, je reviens rapidement. »

_Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche mais je suis déjà parti. Je suis un imbécile, un parfait imbécile. Je pourrai mettre les choses au clair mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je suis sensé réagir avec toutes ces bêtises. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de ma mémoire ? Pourquoi j'ai … si mal au crâne quand je tente de réfléchir aux paroles de Sephyria ? Ces paroles étranges et qui pourtant … Je ne sais pas … Elles me semblent si familières. Je m'enfonce dans la cuisine, allant préparer le déjeuner. Je dois oublier tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'était la fatigue, tout simplement._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un quatuor se forme

**Chapitre 18 : Un quatuor se forme**

« Ric, tu dis que l'on est inséparables, moi et Emairon mais toi avec Sephyria, c'est quoi ? Depuis qu'elle est réveillée, tu n'as pas quitté son chevet, sauf pour préparer le repas. »

« Imbécile, je fais cela pour que tu passes du temps avec Emairon. Tu préfères peut-être échanger les rôles ? » _dis-je sur un ton un peu colérique._

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai la place qui t'est réservé, Ric. »

_Elle m'énerve quand elle parle ainsi. Ça me donne l'impression qu'elle me prend pour un enfant. Si je m'attendais un jour à ce qu'elle soit un peu … hautaine et malicieuse car elle a aimé quelqu'un, je … Humpf … Je préfère ne pas répondre alors que Sephyria murmure :_

« De toute façon, Ric ne fait pas cela pour moi mais pour Emairon. Dès que je serais mieux, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raisons que nous restions ici. Voilà tout simplement ce qui va se passe. J'espère que le message est particulièrement bien compris, Emairon, non ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme tissu d'âneries ? »

_Je m'adresse à Sephyria qui prend aussitôt la mouche. Non mais, elle n'est pas sérieuse. Elle croit vraiment que je vais attendre qu'elle soit soignée ? Mais pas simplement ça ! Surtout ce qu'elle vient de dire ! Elle commence à dire d'une voix irritée :_

« Nos problèmes ne te concernent pas, c'est compris, Ric ? On a décidé de s'enfuir de la Triafa mais je te considère toujours comme un ennemi. »

« Ouais, ouais … Bien entendu, et tu veux faire croire ça à qui hein ? T'arrive même pas à être sérieuse dans tes paroles et il suffit de regarder dans quel état tu as fini. Ca montre clairement que niveau combat, tu es à la ramasse et que si on te laisse en liberté, tu vas tout simplement finir par être tuée comme une débutante. Emairon s'en est bien mieux sorti que toi d'ailleurs. Alors bon, tu te fais soigner et tu la mets en veilleuse. »

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! »

_Elle se redresse dans le lit, se mettant assise alors que ses ailes apparaissent dans son dos. Malgré les bandages, elle a encore du répondant. Je m'approche d'elle, mettant mon visage à sa hauteur tout en la regardant :_

« Pour celui qui a été chargé de te surveiller pendant plusieurs heures pendant cette nuit. C'est compris ? Là, tu n'as pas une pokémon, tu n'as pas une femme, t'es juste une personne blessée et en tant que défenseur de la loi, il est mon devoir de m'occuper de ce genre de cas. Je ne peux pas t'emmener à l'hôpital alors tu évites de … POUSSE TA TÊTE ET VITE ! »

_Je ressens une nouvelle pression psychique derrière moi alors que Sephyria s'exécute. Je m'écroule sur elle, ma tête logée contre sa poitrine avant de me redresser aussitôt, mes mains de part et d'autre. Je m'écris :_

« LANIA ! Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ?! Purée ! Ca ne se fait pas ça ! »

« Je te promets que ce n'est pas moi ! Et ni Emairon ! » _me répond t-elle avec effronterie. JE SAIS QUE C'EST … AIE ! Je me prends un violent coup de poing sur l'arrière du crâne alors que Sephyria crie à son tour :_

« Je peux savoir où tu places tes mains ? Et surtout, c'est quoi ces excuses ?! JE VAIS TE BRISER, RIC ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

_Où je place mes mains ? OH M… Je me disais bien que c'était différent du toucher du lit ! Mais c'est de sa faute ! Je ne suis pas responsable de ça ! C'est elle qui m'a fait s'écrouler sur son corps une nouvelle fois ! Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir et … AIE ! Purée ! Une claque de sa part ! J'en ai déjà marre d'elle ! Je ne la supporte pas !_

« Blessée ou non, j'en ai rien à faire ! Je vais te faire la peau ! »

« Ah oui ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Même blessée, je suis sûr que je peux te battre facilement ! Tu en veux une preuve hein ? Je vais te la donner mais ne pleures pas comme un gamin après ! Tu vas avoir mal ! TRES MAL ! »

« AH OUAIS ?! »

« OUAIS ! » _hurle-t-elle à ma suite alors que je commence à me bagarrer avec elle._

« Oh … Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Bon et bien … Puisque Ric n'a fait que s'occuper de Sephyria, je pense qu'il a mérité une petite récompense. »

_Lania claque des doigts et je vois Sephyria qui s'endort subitement. Qu'est-ce que … Une hypnose ? Je m'apprête à me tourner vers Lania, sachant pertinemment l'idée qu'elle a en tête. Pourtant, elle ne fait que claquer des doigts et déjà mon esprit s'embrouille. Je …_

« Ca ne … marche … pas … »  
><em><br>Je résiste au sommeil, surprenant Lania qui claque des doigts une seconde fois. Là, je sens déjà plus la pression psychique sur moi. Un troisième claquement se fait entendre et je ne ressens plus rien._

_Le jeune homme s'écroule sur la poitrine de l'Altaria. Lania prend les mains de Sephyria, les posant sur le dos du jeune homme tout en souriant. Ensuite, elle remonte la couverture sur eux deux, Emairon semblant étonné._

« C'est bizarre … quand même … Lania. Je ne sais pas … Je trouve que ça a l'air si naturel quand je les regarde tous les deux. »

« Oh ? Pas tant que ça pour moi … Pas du tout même. Ils vont bien ensemble. »

« Non … Enfin, je me suis mal exprimé, je trouve ça … nostalgique. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression de revoir quelque chose qui s'est passé auparavant. Mais bon, je me fais surement des illusions. Lania, nous devrions explorer les environs pour être sûr que personne ne nous suis ou sait que nous sommes là. »

« Où tu veux mon amour, je t'accompagne ! »

_Le couple de Gardevoir et Gallame quitte la chambre, laissant les deux brutes dormir ensemble. Quelques minutes plus tard, les mains de Sephyria commencent à serrer avec plus d'insistance le jeune homme sur elle. Celui-ci marmonne quelques mots à son tour :_

« Hum … C'est chaud, Sephyria. J'entends ton cœur. C'est drôle. »

« C'est pas drôle … C'est normal. Moi, j'ai le même cœur que toi, Ric. Nous sommes pareils. » _répond t-elle sur le même ton que lui. Un ton infantile._

_Comme s'ils sont revenus dans le passé, les deux personnes commencent à parler entre elles tels deux enfants plus que proches._

« Tu ressembles à moi donc tu es comme moi. Enfin toi, tu as ces jolies ailes, Sephyria. »

« Oui mais tu arrêtes pas de regarder aussi Dyamia. Elle est toute belle aussi. Puis Roubé aussi hein ? Et aussi Emairon. »

« Moi, je n'ai pas toutes ces choses qui sortent de mon corps. Moi, je suis différent de vous tous. Je suis juste … normal. » _continue de dire le jeune homme dans son sommeil._

« Mais non, t'es comme nous, tu es spécial car tu es normal ! Vraiment, tu dois pas t'en faire comme ça, Ric ! Puis, j'aime bien que tu sois normal ! »

_L'une des mains caresse les cheveux de Ric, celui-ci ronronnant de plaisir en se frottant contre la poitrine de Sephyria. Les hypnoses de Lania semblaient avoir produit un effet secondaire non-prévu par la Gardevoir._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Espionnés

**Chapitre 19 : Espionnés**

« Ben … Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez pas ? »

_Lania pose cette question sur un ton innocent mais elle sait parfaitement pourquoi moi et Sephyria, nous ne discutons pas entre nous. Ce … Ce réveil … Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini dans cette position. Du moins, pas ainsi … Pas de cette manière. Même en forçant le trait, Lania n'aurait pas pu nous mettre dans une telle position. Et maintenant, j'ai plus de mal à regarder Sephyria qu'autre chose. Quand même … Me retrouver la tête collée contre la poitrine de Sephyria, je n'ai jamais autant refréné mon envie même avec Lania. Et pourtant, je n'ai rien vu de Sephyria. Je ne sais pas … ce qui se passe avec moi._

« Ric ? Tu peux me répondre hein ? Ca ne te ferait pas de mal. »

« J'en ai vraiment pas envie, Lania. Ca ne se voit pas ? Si tu n'as que ça à me dire, merci de t'abstenir. Maintenant, reste discrète. Vous avez tous vos tenues pour vous camoufler ? Tant mieux … Au moins, nous serons un peu discrets. »

_Je préfère penser ça … et je croise le regard de Sephyria. Déjà au réveil, elle avait été furieuse … Enfin je crois … Car c'est lorsque je me suis réveillé que j'ai vu son visage se tordre de colère. Peut-être qu'avant … Non ? Ça ne servait à rien de penser de la sorte. Rien du tout. Je dois parler avec Sephyria avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Du moins … Mettre de l'ordre à mes idées. Je m'approche de Sephyria celle-ci s'étant mise à trembler légèrement en me voyant arriver. Je ne lui fais quand même pas peur ? Je regarde brièvement Lania et Emairon. Ils sont tous les deux en train de sourire. Je suis bête …_

« Sephyria … Quand même au cas où … Tu peux marcher correctement ou non ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une imbécile ? Je peux marcher normalement ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole, tu as déjà de la chance que je ne te tues pas pour ce que tu as fait ! »

« Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas responsable de cela ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lania et Emairon sont incontrôlables et ne font que des bêtises ! »

« Soeurette, si tu voulais vraiment tuer Ric, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu dis de telles choses ? »

_Elle jette un regard furieux à Emairon. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il se taise. Et pas qu'un peu d'après ce qu'il peut voir. Mais bon … Tant qu'elle va mieux, du moins, c'est ce que je tente d'espérer mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça. J'ai ma dose d'émotion et pas seulement … Il n'y a pas que ça …_

_Quand même … Sephyria … C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche d'une femme. Le souci … C'est que c'est une pokémon. C'est quand même le plus important à retenir. Je jette un bref regard à Sephyria. Au moins, je ne devrai pas être déçu de son apparence. Elle est belle … très belle … même … Elle a tout d'une reine ou d'une princesse._

« Sephyria, Ric pense que tu ressembles à une princesse ou à une reine. Il te trouve magnifique et se dit qu'il a quand même de la chance ! »

« QU'EST-CE QUE … LANIA ! »

_J'hurle de colère et de rage ! C'EST LE GENRE DE CHOSES QUE JE DETESTE VRAIMENT ! JE LUI INTERDIT DE LIRE DANS MES PENSEES INTIMES ! Là … Cette fois … CETTE FOIS … Je vais la claquer ! C'est ce que je … Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça ! QUELLE IDIOTIE ! RAH ! Ca m'énerve ! Et maintenant, je suis sensé me tenir comment face à elle ? N'est-ce pas ?_

_Je … n'ose même plus regarder Sephyria. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne veux même pas savoir où nous allons. J'accélère tout simplement le rythme de mes pas, ne me préoccupant plus des personnes derrière moi. Le trio n'a qu'à rester en arrière. Nous sommes de toute façon en train de marcher sur un chemin rocailleux, non-loin d'un terrain montagneux. Pourquoi ? Car il est dit que dans une semaine, le président atylien va faire un discours. Et donc, je pense que …_

_AH ! Mon corps ! Le sol vient de trembler fortement sous mes pieds, s'effondrant alors que je tente de pousser un cri sans y arriver ! NON ! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?! En fait, je veux surtout m'en sortir ! C'est tout ! Une ombre bleue fonce vers moi, m'agrippant et me serrant contre elle alors que je reconnais les ailes de coton de Sephyria._

« Tout cela était loin d'être naturel … très loin même. La prochaine fois, ne fait pas un faux mouvement, Ric. Ou ne part pas tout seul … aie ! »

« Tu … Tu n'es pas en état de faire ça ! Mais … Je … Merci. »

_Je ne peux que dire cela alors que Lania et Emairon sont plus bas. Sephyria me fait descendre et me dépose au sol. Je la regarde, observant sa blessure alors qu'une voix déclare autour de nous :_

« Hum … J'ai donc maintenant la confirmation que tu es une traîtresse, Sephyria. Il en est de même pour ton frère. J'ai la preuve que je désirais. »

« … … … Loïc ? Mais comment … Comment est-ce … »

_Je cherche une explication logique à sa présence alors que le vieil homme se présente en face de nous. J'ai tellement … J'ai tellement envie de le tuer ! Mais je sens que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas précis. Loin de là même._

_Mais surtout … Il est accompagné par trois autres personnes. Encore une fois, ce sont des pokémons à moitié humanisés. Je regarde Sephyria. Est-ce que sont eux qui sont responsables de ses blessures ? Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas à hésiter plus longtemps ! Je dois les attaquer maintenant ! Je brandis déjà mon arme, c'est bien la seule chose dont je suis capable quand je suis entouré par des êtres aux pouvoirs surnaturels._

_Il y a une femme aux cheveux blonds hérissés et aux yeux bleus. Les deux autres sont des hommes … Enfin, l'un semble être bizarre avec tout son corps habillé de gris, comme ses cheveux … Il a des yeux noirs. A côté, l'autre homme est plutôt imposant, très imposant et il a des bosses dans le dos. Il a des cheveux couleur feu, comme ses habits. Par contre, les deux bosses dans son dos trahissent son origine pokémon : un Camerupt._

« Dois-je donc faire les présentations ? Granos le Camerupt, Tapaiz la Mygavolt et Tourmilos pour un Morpheo. Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre. »

« Ca n'explique pas comment tu as pu nous repérer ! »_ hurle Emairon alors que Loïc pousse un petit rire amusé, reprenant :_

« Soyons un peu … plus réfléchis, non ? Nous sommes des êtres intelligents, n'est-ce pas ? Si je te dis que j'ai un mouchard installé sur vos vêtements, que pensez-vous de cela ? J'en avais déjà déposé un sur Sephyria avant mon départ mais j'ai préféré que les trois pokémons qui sont morts en mettent un second au cas où sur Emairon. Une simple mesure de précaution mais qui … visiblement, a fait ses preuves. »

_Il est satisfait de son effet. Aussitôt, Sephyria produit un puissant vent autour d'elle, deux petits objets métalliques et électroniques tombant d'elle et d'Emairon. D'un geste rageur, elle les écrase du pied, déclarant :_

« Dommage pour toi, Loïc mais je ne suis plus de la Triafa. Et je compte bien m'occuper de toi avant tes trois compagnons. Tu n'as que trop joué avec nous, il va être l'heure de payer ! »

« Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser faire ? Allons bon … Un peu de sérieux. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Ric n'oserait pas s'en prendre à moi. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sort une pokéball ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'ouvre ? Pourquoi … Je … J'ai quelques sanglots qui remontent ma gorge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que … Rérox … est là ?_


	20. Chapitre 20 : De nouveaux pouvoirs

**Chapitre 20 : De nouveaux pouvoirs**

« Malheureusement, Loïc, nos pouvoirs sont différents d'auparavant. »

_Emairon a pris la parole mais moi-même, je reste choqué. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon Ponchien devenu Mastouffe … se trouve là ? Il ne devait pas être mort à la base ? Je ne sais … pas ce que je dois faire. Mon pistolet quitte ma main. J'ai envie d'aller caresser mon chien … et je vois Rérox qui amorce un pas._

« Rérox. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible. »

_Loïc a murmuré cela, le Mastouffe s'arrêtant. Ce n'est pas possible ? Quoi ? Moi qui pensais qu'il était mort … comme Alphonse. Et pourquoi est-ce que Rérox est là-bas ? J'ai besoin de respirer … J'ai vraiment besoin. Il faut que je reprenne mon souffle. Il le faut.  
><em>

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ric ? Je peux le savoir ? »

_Sephyria me pose la question mais je ne lui réponds pas. Puis soudainement, je sens une claque qui m'arrive sur la joue, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. AIE ! BORDEL ! Ca fait mal ! Je regarde Sephyria qui a ses yeux bleus posés sur moi._

« Quand je te pose une question, tu es prié de me répondre hein ? C'est compris ? »

« Je ne vais pas bien ! C'est tout ! Ne blessez pas Loïc et ce Mastouffe ! SURTOUT PAS ! C'est compris, Sephyria ?! C'est compris ?! »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, c'est compris ? »

_Mais je sens qu'elle comprend que je ne … J'ai des gros problèmes émotionnels en même temps. Tout est confus dans ma tête, plus que confus. Je tente de me raisonner, de mettre de l'ordre à mes idées mais … Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que je peux faire, ce que je dois faire même. Puis finalement, la Mygavolt nous attaque, crachant de l'électricité en notre direction. Sephyria me prend dans ses bras, me permettant de ne pas me faire électrocuter alors que Lania et Emairon se téléportent._

_Et voilà que le combat commence … Sephyria m'a emmené dans un coin en sécurité mais qui me permet d'observer le combat. Et autant dire que je ne m'attendais pas à voir … une telle déferlante de puissance. J'ai l'impression que je me suis trompé depuis le début. Du moins, maintenant que Sephyria ne me combat pas, je peux voir sa véritable puissance. Les lames d'air qu'elle produit, les flammes liées aux dragons qu'elle crache._

_En fait, je ne regarde même pas Emairon et Lania … Je n'ai vraiment pas à m'inquiéter pour eux. Ce n'est pas du tout ça même. En fait … Je ne fais qu'observer Sephyria. Malgré ses blessures, elle semble combattre avec ardeur. Je payerai cher pour savoir ce qu'elle pense actuellement face à ce Morpheo._

_D'ailleurs, ce Morpheo change de coiffure et d'habits tout en réglant différemment le temps. Des fois, il y a une tempête, des fois, il y a un soleil de plomb. Il semble si doué à manipuler le climat. Il vaudrait mieux se méfier. Mais bizarrement, j'ai confiance en Sephyria. Elle va vite s'occuper de ce Morpheo. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pense ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout semble aussi simple maintenant ? Les flammes que je produis, je sens qu'elles brulent d'une ardeur bien plus forte qu'auparavant. Mes déplacements dans les airs, malgré mes blessures, je me déplace avec plus d'agilité et de grâce qu'auparavant. Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout … comment ça se fait. J'aimerai bien une explication mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'y croire._

_Malgré mon bref regard vers Ric, je peux esquiver les attaques du Morpheo avec une telle facilité … Une telle aisance. Ce n'est pas normal. Je suis sûre d'une chose : moi et Ric n'avons rien fait. Rien du tout. Contrairement à Emairon et Lania dont les pouvoirs latents sont enfin sortis, les miens doivent toujours être bridés alors pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que je suis capable d'une telle chose ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens le corps du Morpheo avec l'une de mes serres ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le soulève avec une telle aisance avant de le projeter contre un arbre pour en terminer définitivement avec lui ? Pourquoi … est-ce aussi simple ? Pourquoi … est-ce que je suis plus forte qu'auparavant ? Pourquoi ? Ric ? Ce n'est pas possible._

… … … _Le combat est terminé et voilà que je viens atterrir naturellement à côté de Ric. Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce possible. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me battre aussi facilement malgré mes blessures ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu mettre à mal mon adversaire alors que je suis exténuée et fatiguée. Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout. J'entends finalement Ric qui me crie dessus :_

« J'espère que tu en as pas trop fait, Sephyria ! Déjà que tu es blessée ! »

« Mes blessures ne te concernent pas ! C'est compris ?! »

_WOWOW ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'agresse ? Car j'ai levé la voix en signe d'inquiétude ? Pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça non plus ! Je ne veux pas me battre avec elle ! Je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire de toute façon ! Qu'elle évite de s'exciter quoi !_

« Hum … Visiblement, même trois pokémons ne sont pas assez efficaces contre vous. Dommage … Vraiment dommage … Et il semblerait que vous ayez finalement débloqué vos véritables pouvoirs. Même toi, Sephyria … Toi qui hait les humains. Comme quoi, tout cela ne sont que des paroles vaines, n'est-ce pas ? »

« JE N'AI PAS COUCHER AVEC RIC ! ET JE NE LE FERAI JAMAIS ! »

_Elle hurle de colère. Je dois le prendre comment moi ? Ca fait un peu mal à mon égo. Mais Loïc éclate de rire. Il n'a pas peur maintenant des représailles ? Non … Il sait parfaitement que l'on va rien lui faire. Il est accompagné par Rérox. Je ne peux rien lui faire … Rien du tout. Mais surtout …_

« Tu n'as même pas une pointe de tristesse pour ces pokémons ? » _dis-je calmement._

« Pourquoi j'en aurai ? Ce sont de simples outils … déjà brisés. La qualité de ces objets est vraiment pathétique … Humpf … Et il est dommage que Sephyria et Emairont décident de nous trahir. Ils savent pertinemment ce qui risque d'arriver à Roubé et à Dyamia. »

« QUI EST CETTE DYAMIA ?! »

_Je me mets rapidement en colère, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça m'énerve aussitôt. Car oui … J'ai déjà entendu ce nom … de la bouche de Sephyria. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle est aussi importante pour moi que pour elle._

« Oh … Quelqu'un que tu risques de ne jamais connaître. Mais elle est le fer de lance de la Triafa. C'est bien grâce à elle que nous sommes à ce point établi dans le monde. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça ! Ne la faites pas passer pour un monstre alors que vous êtes les responsables de son état ! » _crie Sephyria à côté de moi._

« Qu'importe les paroles, les faits sont là … Sans Dyamia, nous ne serions pas arrivés jusqu'ici. Mais bon … Nous allons pouvoir passer à la seconde phase par rapport à la génétique des pokémons. Dommage mais les pierres précieuses ne le sont plus autant qu'auparavant. Oh … Il n'y a bien que Lania qui est un peu différentes des autres pierres précieuses … au même titre que vous quatre. Mais assez parlé, j'ai un rapport à faire sur la défaite de ces pokémons inutiles. Nous nous reverrons … comme bien souvent. Ah … Je plains vraiment cette pauvre Dyamia. »

_Je l'entends pousser un faux soupir alors qu'il s'éloigne, accompagné par Rérox. Je dois récupérer mon Mastouffe ! Je dois le récupérer ! Mais … Mais … Je ne peux rien faire. Loïc est satisfait de son effet malgré sa défaite. Pourquoi … est-ce qu'il se présente toujours à nous ? Pourquoi ? Je veux une explication !_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Pris au piège

**Chapitre 21 : Pris au piège**

« Comme si je pouvais abandonner ça ? »

_Alphonse est là, au beau milieu des buissons. Il ne sait pas comment il a réussi à passer la sécurité mais tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est bel et bien dans le palais présidentiel. Du moins, dans les jardins autour. Tant mieux. Mais c'est étonnant que ça soit aussi simple. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il se méfie au cas où. Il ne sait pas si cela est un piège ou non._

_Mais au moins, il est sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi simple ? Quand même, que toute la sécurité du palais présidentiel soit … absente, ce n'est pas normal. Et il sait pourtant que le président atylien est là. Alors … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il a besoin de se rapprocher de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, il est prêt des fenêtres. De gigantesques fenêtres. S'il tentait de passer discrètement, il faudrait qu'il se mette à genoux. Il a son magnétophone avec lui. Même s'il est un policier, il doit prendre des preuves comme quoi le président atylien est un membre de la Triafa._

« Qu'est-ce que … De la musique ? »

_C'est bien ça ce qu'il entend. Et une très belle musique même. Du violon. Maintenant, il est intrigué, très intrigué. Couché sur le sol, il commence à ramper jusqu'à l'endroit où il entend de la musique. Par rapport à la fenêtre, il voit le dos de plusieurs gardes du corps du président atylien. Ils sont donc tous là ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Hey … Mais c'est Roubé ? » _se dit-il à lui-même._

_C'est bien la Melokrik qui est en train de jouer du violon devant le président atylien, ses ministres et diverses autres personnes dont les gardes du corps. Elle joue bien, elle joue même très bien. Il ne peut que reconnaître ça. En fait, c'est même merveilleux. Elle pourrait faire des concerts par rapport à ça._

« Comment est-ce qu'une telle femme peut faire partie de la Triafa ? »

_Il se le demande. Et sincèrement … Ce n'est pas une pensée stupide, loin de là. Il est déçu … Vraiment déçu même. Depuis la trahison de son père, il n'est plus autant du genre à plaisanter comme auparavant et donc … Il prend avec plus de sérieux ce qui se passe autour de lui. Qu'une telle femme … aussi merveilleuse et douée puisse être de la Triafa, ça le répugne, ça le répugne vraiment._

_Qu'elle soit une pokémon ne le dérange pas du tout, loin de là même. C'est spécial mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. Du moins, elle n'a rien à voir avec les pokémons humanisés de ces boîtes à prostituées. Loin de là même …_

_La musique semble s'arrêter peu à peu. Il ferait mieux d'accélérer. Il sait où il doit se rendre ! Non-loin du bureau du président atylien. Mais pas seulement. Il faut aussi qu'il prépare tout pour pouvoir l'entendre car les murs sont insonorisés. Finalement, il arrive jusqu'au bureau du président atylien, sortant une petite foreuse manuelle. C'est vraiment l'instrument de base mais il commence à creuser un trou dans un mur, étant caché dans les buissons. Il ne sait donc pas si le président va retourner dans son bureau ou non. Et c'est … très embêtant. Mais bon … Il est en position._

_Puis finalement, il entend une voix … celle du président atylien. Il doit bien se placer. Il ne doit pas se faire repérer. Il jette brièvement un regard par le trou qu'il a créé dans le mur … Il y a bien le président … et Roubé aussi ? Est-ce que … Non … Quand même pas ? Il a un peu mal au cœur rien qu'à penser à tout ça … Mais il entend la voix du président :_

« Vraiment, Roubé ! C'était merveilleux ! Vraiment merveilleux ! Je dois te féliciter ! Pour une fois que tu as eu cette brillante idée, il faut reconnaître que c'était étonnant. Comment est-ce qu'une pokémon est capable de faire ça ? »

« Car les pokémons ont des capacités insoupçonnées contrairement à ce que tu penses. »

_Quel enfoiré. Comment est-ce qu'il se permet de parler ainsi à Roubé ? Elle a un talent indéniable et … lui … Il pense simplement à elle comme une pokémon. C'est une humaine, elle a tout d'une humaine. Bon, elle a quelques pouvoirs spéciaux parce qu'à la base, elle est tirée d'une pokémon mais bon, ce n'est rien de bien surprenant. Il ne faut pas oublier que certains humains sont des mediums et ont des pouvoirs psychiques aussi._

_Mais il commet l'imbécilité de sortir du buisson sans faire exprès, s'écroulant au beau milieu de la fenêtre derrière le bureau du président. Qu'est-ce que … QUEL IDIOT ! Il tourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, remarquant que le président lui tourne le dos, assis sur son fauteuil. Sauf qu'en face … En face … Et elle le voit parfaitement. Il y a Roubé … C'est un homme mort. Il est mort … Il est vraiment mort … Elle le fixe pendant quelques secondes, la voix du président disant :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te vois regarder dehors. Il y a un intrus ? Je vais … »

« Non, non ! Je regardais les fleurs par-delà les buissons. J'ai une question … car je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Si … par hasard, j'accepte tes avances … »

« Oh … Tu y as enfin réfléchi ? Oui … Pose donc ta question … »

« Combien y en a-t-il eu avant moi ? Et des pokémons ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire là ? Il ne comprend pas mais il décide d'en profiter ! Il retourne se cacher dans les buissons alors que le président répond à Roubé :_

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne les compte plus. Il faut dire que je suis toujours partisan des petites séances de « test ». Tu vois bien de quoi je parle, non ? »

« Pour savoir si les pokémons de la Triafa sont bien réceptives, n'est-ce pas ? Humpf … Je déteste tout ça. Je recherche un unique homme et pas un compagnon sexuel. »

« Ah ça … Tu es plus plaisante que ma femme, si tu veux tout savoir. Il faut dire que contrairement à elle, tu as tout d'une humaine. Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de ça ? Je demande à ce que l'on la renvoie, la Triafa la récupère et je t'épouse ? Femme du président atylien, c'est un grade qui t'irait bien non ? En plus, tu es douée de tes mains, c'est toujours mieux qu'elle … Oh que oui … Bien mieux qu'elle. »

« Mais elle t'aime réellement. Et non pas seulement parce que tu as eu un rapport avec elle. Elle te trouve très charismatique … et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Humpf … Comme si j'avais besoin réellement d'elle, je préfère encore m'amuser avec une personne complètement humaine. Alors … Qu'attends-tu pour venir sur mes jambes ? Il est temps pour moi de profiter un peu de ce que tu as à m'offrir, non ? »

« Je vais … d'abord y réfléchir. Tu n'as qu'à prévenir la Triafa au sujet de ta femme. »

_Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais il y a une chose dont il est sûr et certain, c'est que tout a été enregistré dans son magnétophone ! Là, ça risque de faire un sacré scoop ! Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre à mal le président atylien ! Mais hors de question de confier cela à des atyliens ! Non ! Il doit l'envoyer … Et merde !_

_C'est bien qu'il ait réussi à rentrer dans l'entourage du palais mais pour en sortir maintenant ? Il fait comment hein ? Comment est-ce qu'il en sort ? Une nouvelle fois, une douce musique résonne à ses oreilles alors qu'il regarde à travers les buissons. Roubé est encore en train de jouer du violon ? Il se sent comme hypnotisé par tout cela._

_Et il n'est pas le seul puisque peu à peu, la garde du palais est de nouveau là, subjuguée pour l'écouter. Il doit en profiter ! MAINTENANT ! Avec dextérité, il s'échappe du palais, passant souvent dans le dos des gardes qui n'ont d'yeux que pour la belle pokémon. Celle-ci a les yeux fermés ou presque, son regard se portant sur Alphonse pendant quelques instants alors qu'elle continue de jouer du violon._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Liberté

**Chapitre 22 : Liberté**

« L'information n'a pas perdu de temps et tous les gouvernements mondiaux ont déclaré vouloir la démission du président atylien le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que le gouvernement atylien déclare la démission de son président. Président corrompu et travaillant pour la Triafa, organisation criminelle mondiale. Il a été déclaré que les nouvelles élections qui auront lieu quelques semaines plus tard seront surveillées étroitement par plusieurs gouvernements pour éviter que tout cela ne se reproduise une nouvelle fois. Maintenant, nous … »

_La main d'Alphonse vient éteindre la télévision. Son coup d'éclat a parfaitement réussi. Parfaitement, oui … Il a réussi à faire tomber le gouvernement atylien … Ou au moins son président. Et avec ça, Ric va surement pouvoir retourner en Fronse le plus rapidement possible. Il ne l'a pas encore contacté mais là, il est en train de se reposer. Tout cela … Tout cela fut quand même possible grâce à Roubé. Il le reconnait parfaitement._

_Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Enfin … Il ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant. Loin de là même. Il a besoin de plus … encore plus … Il aimerait bien la revoir mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ? Surtout que maintenant, la police atylienne va être purgée elle aussi. Pfiou … C'est beaucoup de travail, énormément de travail même._

« Je ferai mieux de ne pas me compliquer l'existence par rapport à ça et contacter Ric. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient avec tout ça mais il doit surement être au courant maintenant. » _se dit-il tout en cherchant à garder son calme. Il va d'abord se reposer, ensuite, il allait réfléchir dans quel sens il allait résoudre tout cela._

_Ailleurs, le président Salvos est déjà en train de plier bagage. Escorté par quelques hommes de confiance qui travaillent pour lui et non pour la Triafa, il se trouve dans sa voiture, nullement accompagné par celle qu'il a épousée. Il transpire, disant au conducteur :_

« Emmenez-moi loin du pays, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne suis plus là. Sale petite garce de Roubé, je la retiens ! Ca m'étonne quand même que personne n'a remarqué qu'elle portait de quoi écouter les conversations. »

_Il ne sait pas si c'est vraiment elle la responsable directe mais il a besoin d'une coupable et elle a le portrait parfait pour ça. Il est temps pour lui de souffler un peu … de prendre le large, de quitter le pays. Bref … De tirer un trait sur tout ça. Normalement, il a quand même prévu le coup et il peut espérer ne pas être suivi par la Triafa. De toute façon, il n'est pas responsable de son échec, loin de là._

« Dans combien de temps serons-nous à l'aéroport ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà prévenu de me réserver un avion spécialement pour moi ? »

« C'est le cas, monsieur Salvos. Tout est déjà prêt. »

_Tant mieux, tant mieux. Ah … Il va pouvoir enfin se reposer. Ca ne lui fera pas de mal après les derniers évènements. Avachi, il commence à fermer les yeux, réfléchissant à tout ce qui va se passer maintenant. Humpf … Au moins, il est débarrassé de toute cette histoire de pokémons … Vraiment, quelle saloperie que d'avoir imaginé des pokémons humanisés. Ils sont vraiment tarés à la Triafa. Mais maintenant, il peut respirer._

_Soudainement, la voiture s'arrête, les pneus crissant sur le sol alors que Salvos se redresse de son siège. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?! Il hurle :_

« Je peux savoir ce que c'était ?! »

« Quelque chose nous a percuté ! Comme des tirs de balle ! Restez ici, on va vérifier dehors ! » _dit l'un des hommes, sortant son pistolet, accompagné par le second. Comme les vitres sont teintées, difficile de voir de l'intérieur et impossible de voir de l'extérieur._

_Par contre, il entend des cris … et ce n'est pas très réjouissant. Il a aussi une arme sur lui, qu'il sort, s'apprêtant à tirer dès que la porte s'ouvrira. Puis peu à peu, elle s'ouvre. Sans hésiter, il tire un coup mais la balle vint ricocher contre une graine. Une seconde graine se plante sur son torse, des lianes en sortant. Il n'a que le temps de voir Aventoury, celle-ci ayant les larmes aux yeux tout en disant :_

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien ? Je … J'ai tout donné pour toi, Salvos ! Tout donné ! Tout ! Mais … Mais ne t'en fait pas … Nous resterons … Nous resterons … ensemble, tous les deux … »

_D'autres graines se plantent dans la voiture alors qu'elle referme la portière. Les lianes ont peu à peu recouvert la bouche de Salvos, l'empêchant de parler. La voiture se tord dans tous les sens à cause des racines, Aventoury venant serrer l'homme qu'elle aime, que cela soit à cause d'un contrôle … sexuel ou autre, nul n'allait jamais le savoir. Puis c'est l'explosion, la voiture émet une puissante déflagration avant de voler en éclats._

_Voilà … Il a fait le vide dans son esprit. Et il est prêt à partir. Il a fait sa valise, ayant décidé qu'il allait prendre le train plutôt que de rentrer en voiture de fonction. Il a besoin … d'observer les alentours. Ah … Vraiment … Il a appris une « triste » nouvelle : le président atylien est mort avec sa femme, sa voiture ayant été retrouvée dans un piteuse état._

_Attentat de la part de la Triafa ? Il y a de fortes chances mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas son problème. Il monte dans le wagon, allant s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Peu à peu, le train commence à avancer, signe de son départ. Il regarde le décor qui défile devant ses yeux. C'est dommage … vraiment dommage …_

« Pardonnez-moi … Est-ce que cette place est libre ? »

_Hum ? Il fait un petit geste de la main en murmurant que oui. Il n'a pas la tête à ça. Il pense à Roubé. Il lui doit la vie … Il lui doit la réussite de sa mission. Il lui doit beaucoup de choses en fin de compte. Hey ? Qu'est-ce que … Il a finalement tourné la tête pour voir la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole._

« Mais … Euh … Roubé ? Qu'est-ce que … Vous … »

« Oh ? Moi ? Est-ce que l'on peut se tutoyer ? Ca sera plus simple. Je t'ai pourtant dit si tu connaissais Sephyria et Emairon non ? Ce sont ma sœur et mon frère … A partir de là, s'ils ont quitté la Triafa, j'estime que je devais faire de même de mon côté. Et puis … Avec ton petit côté voyeur paparazzi, tu as pu deviner pourquoi j'ai voulu en terminer avec Salvos, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

_Il ne lui répond pas, un peu étonné par la question alors qu'elle lui sourit. Elle s'installe à côté de lui, montrant son petit étui qu'elle a avec elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Par contre … Où est-ce que ce train va ? »

« Hein ? Mais … Il va en Fronse ? Vous … Tu … Tu n'as pas regardé … Attends un peu … Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris le train à la base ? »

« Tu sais … Mon frère est très heureux avec Lania, la Gardevoir qui accompagne Ric. Il lui a fallu tout ce temps pour trouver son âme sœur. Et quand j'entends la voix de Sephyria lorsqu'elle parle de Ric, je me dis qu'elle aussi, elle a eu de la chance de découvrir une personne chère à son cœur. »

_Mais ça ne répond pas à la question qu'il vient de lui poser non ? Il l'observe avec étonnement, attendant qu'elle continue, chose qui ne tarde pas :_

« Alors, je me suis dit … Pourquoi ne pas laisser mon cœur parler à ma place, non ? Et puis, avec toutes les séries à l'eau de rose, je commence à être un peu fleur bleue pour croire au coup de foudre. Peut-être que je me trompe lourdement de toute façon. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas le fait que je sois une pokémon. Si tel était le cas, j'aurai alors dû cacher un lourd secret durant tout le reste de ma vie. Mais s'il est vraiment celui qui me plait et inversement, il devrait surement accepter ce que je suis réellement. »

_Finalement, il commence à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Puis lorsqu'elle met sa main sur la sienne, il voit parfaitement ce à quoi elle pense. Elle lui fait à nouveau un sourire qu'il trouve magnifique. Au final, il risque de ne plus rentrer seul en Fronse._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Souillée

**Chapitre 23 : Souillée**

« Emairon ? Sephyria ? Vous avez déjà été en Fronse ? »

« Pas vraiment … Ce n'était pas dans mes idées à la base. J'ai surtout été en Inglaterre avant … de commencer à voyager un peu ailleurs. » _marmonne Sephyria pour me répondre._

_Ah … Euh ... Bon … Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre ? Je regarde Lania qui a la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Emairon, les yeux fermés. Elle semble se reposer. Ca semble confortable non ? Je regarde brièvement Sephyria, me demandant si elle va faire pareil. Non mais pourquoi je pense une telle chose ? Je vois maintenant Emairon qui me sourit, prêt à prendre la parole mais je mets un geste de la main pour qu'il la boucle._

« Pfff … Je commence à être fatiguée avec tout ça. Et mes blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries. Je vais fermer les yeux aussi. Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher, c'est compris ? »

« Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Dors et tais-toi. »

_Même pas en rêve. Je n'ai pas d'illusions à me faire à ce sujet. Pourquoi je m'en ferai hein ? Hum … De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une pokémon et rien d'autre. Je n'ai pas à penser à l'éventualité d'une relation avec elle. C'est juste … une pokémon au même titre que Lania et Emairon. Rien d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai me … AH ! _

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Je suis étonné alors que je sens la tête de Sephyria contre mon épaule. Elle … s'est déjà endormie ? Je regarde Emairon. Celui-ci fait un hochement de tête négatif. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'est pas responsable de ça. Elle est vraiment … tombée dans le sommeil comme ça ? D'un coup sec ? Sans prévenir ? C'est … surprenant. Emairon me dit :_

« Ric … Ma sœur a toujours été celle qui nous a protégés, moi, Dyamia et Roubé. Alors s'il te plaît, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas la rendre malheureuse, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai faire une promesse de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas comme si … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes paroles, le corps de Sephyria penchant sur le côté maintenant. Elle atterrit sur mes genoux. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir … parfaitement compris ce qui se passe. Elle marmonne quelques mots durant son sommeil même s'ils ne sont pas compréhensibles. Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ?_

« Ric … S'il te plaît … C'est important. Ma sœur en a tellement fait pour nous. Elle est exténuée et a besoin de repos et … »

« C'est bon, c'est bon … Je ferai de mon mieux … mais je ne promets rien. »

_Je préfère ne pas promettre alors que je ne suis pas sûr de tout ce qui se passe. Loin de là même. Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive qu'à moi ça ? Je ne sais pas … Sephyria est vraiment une belle femme, très belle femme. Et elle me donne aussi l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps … Mais … C'est une pokémon, voilà tout. C'est une pokémon._

_Ailleurs, dans un endroit recouvert par le froid et la neige, Loïc marche dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment isolé du reste du monde. Entouré par les montagnes, cet endroit est inaccessible de base … ou presque. Il est accompagné par deux scientifiques._

« Messire Loïc, pourquoi êtes-vous venu aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de la visite habituelle. Vous ne nous avez guère prévenus. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? »

« Dans le même endroit que d'habitude. Elle est en train de se faire inséminer. Nous avons besoin de son énergie mais je ne pense pas que l'homme choisi ne dure guère longtemps. »

« Humpf …Ce n'est pas un problème. Tant qu'elle nous permet de développer de nouveaux pokémons humanisés. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, qu'est-ce qu'il en est des derniers de la section « Pierres Précieuses » ? »

« Ils sont bientôt opérationnels et prêts. Néanmoins, nous avons reçu des nouvelles du Jipen à ce sujet. Il semblerait qu'ils sont en train de progresser de ce côté. »

« Heureusement qu'ils sont là … Dès que cela concerne les pokémons et la génétique, le Jipen est parfait. Est-ce qu'ils ont un nom de code pour cette partie ? »

« Pas encore mais ils prévoient les premiers tests d'ici quelques mois. Et ils ont encore besoin de cette énergie solaire spécifique. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien prendre cette combinaison, vous connaissez la réglementation, non ? »

_Il ne fait qu'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Déjà, il porte une lourde combinaison qui résiste à la chaleur, à la très forte chaleur. De même, une ventilation interne lui permet alors de respirer normalement. Finalement, ils arrivent jusqu'à un dôme translucide. De l'intérieur, il est impossible de voir mais de l'extérieur, c'est le cas … et c'est effarant._

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années est complètement nu, se jetant sur une enfant qui doit avoir à peine six ou sept ans. Celle-ci se fait violentée de toutes parts mais ne pousse aucun cri de douleur ou de gémissement. Non … Elle a juste le regard perdu, dans le vide et lointain. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas être droguée, loin de là même._

_Elle tourne sa tête vers un coin du dôme, comme si elle était capable de voir à travers. Elle a des yeux rubis qui semblent pourtant devenir bleus ou repasser rouges à chaque clignement de sa part. Elle a aussi des cheveux noirs, ces derniers devenant blancs par intermittence, en fait, à chaque pénétration forcée de la part de l'homme qui la viole. Mais elle est là … Les yeux brillants avant qu'elle ne pousse subitement un cri strident. L'homme commence à hurler à son tour, son corps s'enflammant subitement. Des flammes parcourent la globalité du dôme alors que déjà, il ne reste plus rien du décor autour de la jeune fille. Celle-ci a tout brûlé, que ça soit son lit les rares affaires qu'elle avait ou alors les décorations._

« Je vais rentrer à l'intérieur pour récupérer les cendres de cet homme. Visiblement, encore un qui n'a pas eu de chance. Ils ne pensent qu'à leur libido. Combien ont survécu depuis le début ? Je n'en compte même pas une dizaine. »

« Et encore, messire Loïc, ils sont morts quelques temps plus tard, leurs corps subissant une inflammation qui les ont détruits de l'intérieur. Faites attention. »

_Il ne répond pas à la dernière remarque, pénétrant dans le dôme. Aussitôt, la chaleur s'empare de son corps mais grâce à la combinaison, il semble n'avoir aucun problème. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se tourne vers lui, disant :_

« Monsieur Loïc … Vous êtes donc de retour. Est-ce que je peux voir Rérox ? »

« Pas sous cette chaleur. Le pauvre Mastouffe aurait les poils qui risquent de brûler. Je suis là pour récupérer les cendres de cet homme. Visiblement, il n'était pas à la hauteur. »

« Vous ne vous préoccupez pas du tout de ces hommes de toute façon. La majorité est emmené à l'abattoir en pensant qu'ils peuvent avoir un pokémon bien à eux. Mais au final, ils sont tous consumés par ma puissance. »

« Humpf … En voyant ton physique, j'oublie des fois quel âge tu as réellement. Mais si je suis ici, c'est pour t'apprendre que ton frère et tes sœurs t'ont abandonnée. Ils ne reviendront plus te voir puisqu'ils ne font plus partie de la Triafa. »

« Et Ric ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai revoir Ric ? Ca fait … depuis des années … tellement d'années … Il est sûrement devenu un adulte maintenant, non ? »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu clocher avec toi ce jour-là. » _déclare Loïc en soupirant. _« La prochaine fois que je repasse par ici, il va falloir te trouver de nouvelles décorations. Humpf … Bon … Les cendres, les cendres. Ton énergie solaire ainsi que ton ADN et celui de cet homme vont nous servir. »

« Je veux revoir Ric … Emmenez-le ici … aussi. Je suis sûre que Ric sera gentil avec moi. »

« Sûrement, il l'est bien avec Sephyria en ce moment-même. »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Sephyria est avec Ric en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! JE VEUX AUSSI REVOIR RIC ! »

_La jeune fille s'emporte subitement, des cornes orange sortant de son dos, comme pour former un semblant d'étoile ou de soleil. Ses cheveux sont devenus complètement blancs ainsi que ses yeux devenus bleus. Loïc recule, tenant un sachet dans ses mains, des cendres se trouvant à l'intérieur._

« Je sais particulièrement ce que tu as fait, Loïc. Je le sais depuis le départ ! Tu as intérêt à ce que Sephyria et les autres reviennent me voir TRES rapidement ! Sinon, je briserai cet endroit même sous cette forme ! C'est compris ?! »

« Calme-toi donc un peu. Ca ne sert à rien de t'emporter, rien du tout même. Si je vois que tu es docile, je vais faire de mon mieux pour te trouver des vidéos et des photos de Ric, Sephyria, Emairon et Roubé. D'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Dyamia ? »

« Je … veux qu'ils reviennent tous. Cet endroit … me déplait … Je n'aime pas … cet endroit … et tout le reste. Ce n'est pas … ce que madame Auré … voulait … Nous ne sommes pas vos objets sexuels … Pas du tout même. Vous avez de la chance … beaucoup de chance. »

_Les cheveux blancs de la jeune fille redeviennent noirs alors qu'elle se couche à même le sol froid et carrelé. Dans sa nudité, cela ne semble pas la déranger bien que le bas de son corps soit taché par les sévices qu'elle a encore subis aujourd'hui. Loïc s'en va sans plus de conversation, poussant un soupir. Il se tourne vers les deux scientifiques qui l'ont accompagné jusqu'ici, disant :_

« N'oubliez pas de remeubler cet endroit. Du moins, essayez de voir s'il est possible de lui créer un second dôme ou elle pourra se reposer. Qu'elle en ait un … pour les expériences habituelles et le second où elle peut mener une vie un peu « normale ». »

« Messire Loïc … Quand même … C'est impressionnant … Comment est-ce que vous faites pour arriver à communiquer avec elle ? D'habitude, elle n'ouvre pas la bouche. »

_Il ne répond pas … Cela ne concerne pas ces personnes. Il fait juste un geste de la main pour dire qu'il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Il … a d'autres préoccupations en tête._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Enfin décidé

**Chapitre 24 : Enfin décidé**

« Je tiens à te signaler une chose, Sephyria. Chez moi, si ça n'a pas changé depuis le temps et surtout si je n'ai pas été viré depuis, ce n'est pas bien grand. C'est banal et commun. »

« Oh ? Ric ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'Emairon et moi, nous ne pouvons pas venir dans ton appartement ? Tu préfères en avoir un juste pour toi et Sephyria ? »

_Je fixe Lania en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'aime pas ces blagues, je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je suis juste de retour dans ma ville … natale ? Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis né réellement. Peut-être que je suis né … en pleine Triafa ? Néanmoins, je suis de retour dans la ville de mon enfance et ça me suffit amplement._

« Non, juste qu'elle ne se plaigne pas, c'est tout. Je commence à la connaître. Et vous êtes tous les deux invités aussi. Néanmoins, il va falloir que l'on envisage un endroit plus grand si on recommence à habiter ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter la Fronse. »

_Ai-je dit quelque chose de surprenant ? Sephyria me regarde avec une petite pointe de tristesse. J'ai bien envie de lui poser la question mais j'entends une voix qui crie :_

« HEY ! RIC ! TE VOILA ENFIN ! »

_Et maintenant, la bonne humeur est parfaitement revenue. Une voix que je n'avais plus entendue autour de moi depuis pas mal de temps … Des mois même ! Je me tourne vers Alphonse et cligne des yeux. Comment … Est-ce … Attendez un peu …_

« Hum … C'est bizarre. Je sais que je suis parti depuis quelques mois mais depuis quand est-ce que tu es en couple toi ? Enfin … Attends un peu encore … »

_Je ne sais pas. Cette femme qui l'accompagne, j'ai l'impression de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà vue. Je ne sais plus où exactement mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un._

« Dites … Vous et moi, nous nous serions pas déjà vus ? Ou alors, vous avez fait de la … »

« Arrête donc de parler, espèce d'idiot ! Tu sais très bien qui elle est ! Tu l'as sûrement vue à la télévision atylienne ! Roubé, arrête tes bêtises aussi ! Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _dit Sephyria après m'avoir frappé sur le derrière du crâne. Purée ! Ca fait mal !_

« La même chose que toi et Emairon, je m'enfuis de la Triafa. Et puis bon … Je pense que maintenant, les présentations ne sont plus nécessaires, hein ? »

_La Melokrik fait un grand sourire alors que je la vois prendre la main d'Alphonse dans la sienne. Mais ... Mais … Est-ce qu'Alphonse est au courant que …_

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je tomberai direct sous le charme d'une pokémon humanisée, Ric. Surtout après ce que nous avons pu voir … Enfin bref … Voilà … Même si c'est sur un coup de tête ou un coup de foudre, je tiens à te présenter Roubé. Elle était au service du président atylien mais c'est grâce à elle que son règne fut stoppé. Elle m'a permis de m'infiltrer près du palais présidentiel et d'obtenir ses aveux. Enfin, je … Hahaha … Comment te dire … C'est un peu spécial que tout coïncide et nous rapproche hein ? »  
><em><br>Je ne lui fais pas dire. Mais bon … Je … Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Mon meilleur ami n'est pas du tout gêné que celle qu'il aime soit une pokémon. Et en plus, elle est drôlement jolie elle aussi. Il a bon goût … Et elle semble plus douce et calme que Sephyria._

« Mais Ric ! Si je comprends bien alors, j'ai affaire à Lania. Tu es la fameuse Gardevoir qui est … entre deux stades on va dire ? C'est à « cause » de toi que Ric a vécu toutes ses aventures, c'est ça ? »

« C'est bien ça … Enchantée de te connaitre. » _répond doucement Lania._

« Et là ? Cette personne qui ressemble réellement à un Gallame, je pense que c'est Emairon. Vous allez vraiment très bien ensembles Un Gallame et une Gardevoir. On croirait presque voir un conte se produire devant nos yeux. Et je pense … que … Comment … Hum … Voilà donc celle qui fait chavirer le cœur de Ric. Visiblement, il a vraiment choisi quelqu'un à la forte personnalité mais surtout avec beaucoup de charisme. Vous êtes Sephyria ? »

« Ric et moi, nous ne sommes rien de tout ça. Il est temps que cela rentre dans le crâne de tout le monde. Nous ne sommes pas ensembles et nous ne le serons jamais. Nous avons tout simplement aidé Lania et Emairon à être ensembles. »

« C'est dommage mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'entendre Ric. Il faut dire qu'il se montre très discret par rapport à ses coups de cœur. En fait, même quand il était adolescent, il évitait à tout prix de se rapprocher des filles. »

« Tiens donc … J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il était avant d'être un policier d'opérette. »

_HEY HEY HEY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va raconter comme conneries ?! Je dois les arrêter maintenant ! Surtout que Sephyria semble intéressée et pas pour de faux ! Ma vie n'est pas passionnante ! Loin de là ! ALORS STOP !_

« TOI ! TU VIENS PAR LA ! J'ai à te parler ! » _crie-je en prenant une main devant moi. Je dois arrêter Alphonse avant qu'il n'en dise trop ! Y a pas de quoi être fier de mon passé !_

« Euh … On peut me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? » _demande Alphonse alors qu'il voit Ric qui est en train de tirer Sephyria derrière lui, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus étant plus que surprise par l'action de Ric._

« J'ai pu lire ses pensées et il voulait surtout t'empêcher de parler de son passé. Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas compris qu'il a choisi la mauvaise personne visiblement. »

« Comme quoi … Qu'il le veuille ou non. » _déclare Emairon après les paroles de Lania._

« Vous avez remarqué que ma sœur s'est laissée faire ? C'est pourtant évident même s'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître tous les deux. »

_Car oui … Sinon, Sephyria aurait retiré sa main de celle de Ric. D'ailleurs, combien de temps est-ce qu'il allait mettre avant de comprendre son erreur ? Hum ? Difficile à dire mais ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Du moins, pour eux, les deux couples, il valait mieux laisser Ric et Sephyria un peu seuls._

« Qu'est-ce que … Sephyria ? Mais comment ?! »

_Je ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas pris la main d'Alphonse ? C'est vrai que sur le coup, ça parait stupide et bizarre … Mais quand même, faire une aussi grosse erreur. J'ai l'air complètement ridicule ! Je relâche la main de Sephyria, celle-ci me disant :_

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication pour avoir fait ça ! »

« Je n'avais pas envie que tu entendes ce que je faisais quand j'étais adolescent ! Ça ne te concerne pas du tout ! Mais je pensais avoir pris Alphonse ! Du moins … Sa main … Mais je me suis trompé complètement ! Purée … Je … »

_Nous sommes tous les deux au milieu du trottoir alors que je baisse la tête. Sephyria est là, devant moi … Elle a les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine. Puis ils s'affaissent lorsqu'elle pousse un soupir. Je suis ridicule … vraiment ridicule en soi._

« C'est si important que je ne sache rien ? Tu crois que je t'estimais beaucoup à la base ? Enfin bon … Je sais ce que tu as fait actuellement et tant que tu n'as rien fait d'horrible dans le passé, ce qui m'étonnerait, ça me convient bien. Tu arrêtes de te mettre martel en tête ? »

« Hey ! Mais je ne sais pas jaloux ! Je ne … »

« Jaloux ? Et de quoi ? Et de qui ? Je pensais plus à ce que tu t'inquiètes trop pour … Enfin, tu es jaloux de qui ? De Lania et Emairon ? Alphonse et Roubé ? Pfff … Ne t'en fait donc pas, je parie que toi aussi, un jour, tu … »

_Je lui prends subitement la main gauche entre les miennes. Cela a pour effet de l'interrompre dans ses paroles. J'ose même pas relever le visage, je n'ose même pas la regarder. Je sais que je suis rouge comme une pivoine, je sais que je suis en train de suer à grandes gouttes. Je dois avoir les mains moites, plus que moites même. Il faut que je prenne la parole, il faut absolument que je prenne la parole mais je …_

_J'entends des murmures d'étonnement alors que je sens … quelque chose me recouvrir. Je relève finalement ma tête pour voir que Sephyria a sorti ses ailes en public. Elle n'a pas peur de la réaction des autres ? Des personnes ? Elle murmure :_

« Je préfère prévenir, je suis quelqu'un de très difficile et exigeant, Ric. »

_Je n'en doute pas. Mais … Est-ce que … Ca ne la dérange pas si on commence doucement ? J'ai l'impression que c'est aussi ce qu'elle veut. Ne pas aller trop vite … contrairement à Emairon et Roubé. Elle m'attire vers elle avec ses ailes, retirant sa main d'entre les miennes. Puis elle vient tout simplement prendre ma main. Elle veut prendre les commandes non ? J'ai honte … Je suis rouge de gêne. Je jette un bref regard à Sephyria._

_Elle aussi … Enfin … Elle aussi, ça semble la gêner. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de mettre ses sentiments en avant. Puis, entre elle et moi, il faut dire que nous sommes vraiment deux néophytes dans ce genre de relations. J'espère que l'on va y aller doucement et calmement. Enfin … Je l'espère un peu … Mais bon … Je veux bien … Je veux bien essayer avec elle … et qu'importe si c'est une pokémon, ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens._


	25. Chapitre 25 : C'est une belle histoire

**Chapitre 25 : C'est une belle histoire**

« Huuuuuum. »  
><em><br>Je marmonne cela tout en poussant un profond bâillement. Besoin … de … connecter mes neurones. Je tente de bouger un peu mon corps mais un poids est sur moi. Ouvrir … les yeux … Je les ouvre et je remarque que Sephyria est endormie à côté de moi, une partie de son visage néanmoins touchant mon torse. Son bras droit s'est mis autour de ma taille._

_Je suis sensé faire comment ? Ca fait … maintenant une semaine qu'elle est ici non ? Je tente de bouger un peu mais je remarque que je suis près du bord. Un mauvais mouvement et je me retrouve face par terre. Je sais … Je n'aurai pas le réflexe de me rattraper avant de m'écrouler au sol. Pfff … Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Je vais devoir passer au-dessus de Sephyria pour ensuite me lever correctement. Je commence le mouvement puis soudainement, je baisse les yeux pour voir le visage de Sephyria endormie. Elle … est si jolie … Vraiment … Je me demande quand même si c'est vrai._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Ric ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis au-dessus de Sephyria … et elle me regarde … Elle me regarde avec neutralité. Je suis dans de beaux draps. Surtout que je ne bouge pas de ma position. Et je commence à avoir mal aux bras car je tremble rien qu'en la regardant. Je tente de m'expliquer mais surtout de m'exprimer :_

« Je … Enfin … Je risquais de tomber du canapé car je voulais me lever … Donc je voulais passer de l'autre côté mais tu étais là et je … Ah … Euh … Pousse-toi … Je n'ose pas bouger … et je sens que mes bras vont plus tenir, Sephyria. »

« Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je bougerai ? Donne-moi donc une bonne raison, Ric. »

« Car je risque de m'écrouler sur toi ! C'est tout ! »

« Hum ? Soit … Mais tu sais que le regretteras amèrement, non ? »

_Je ne suis pas sûr de le regretter justement, loin de là ! Très loin de là même ! Je … Pfiou … Il vaut mieux que … AH ! Je la vois écarter mes mains avec les siennes, me forçant donc à tomber sur elle assez lourdement. Même comme ça, je … Je … Je suis à quelques centimètres de Sephyria. Vraiment … Je suis tombé sur elle mais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, juste à côté du sien. Les yeux mi-clos, elle m'observe pendant quelques instants. Je dégluti … En une semaine … La seule véritable preuve … d'une quelconque relation entre elle et moi … C'était … C'était … juste le fait que nous dormions ensemble sur le canapé. Et à part se tenir la main, je crois que nous n'avons pas été très loin. Et si on oublie l'unique baiser forcé, il n'y a jamais rien eut._

« Ric … » _me murmure-t-elle. Je sens son souffle chaud. J'ai envie … J'ai vraiment envie de dévorer ses lèvres mais je me retiens. Je vois aussi qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle aussi … Mais nous sommes deux grands timides. Je me repousse doucement, Sephyria me laissant faire. Je suis assez déçu … et elle aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, je lui ai fait une petite promesse et je sais que ça lui fera plaisir. Il en est de même pour moi … Ça sera un petit moment pour nous deux. Je suis … plutôt pressé._

_Et voilà ! Voilà où nous en sommes ! Nous sommes trois … couples ? C'est bien ça ? Trois couples qui se promènent ensemble dans la ville. Autant pour les deux autres couples, il est évident qu'ils sont ensembles, autant moi et Sephyria, c'est autre chose. Nous ne nous regardons pas, nous ne nous tenons pas la main, bref … deux parfaits inconnus._

« Bon … A cause de nos déboires et de tout ce que l'on a fait depuis le temps, je tiens à préciser que j'ai quand même une somme d'argent assez … importante. » _déclare Alphonse, se tournant vers moi._ « Ric aussi d'ailleurs. Casior nous a donné quelques primes pour nos actions de ces derniers mois. Bref … Tout ça pour dire que mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez faire les boutiques. Dans le cas de Lania et Emairon, il me semble normal que nous mettions chacun la main à la poche, n'est-ce pas, Ric ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Oui … Surement. »

_Je réponds évasivement. Je ne sais pas … J'aimerai bien avancer plus dans notre relation avec Sephyria mais l'un comme l'autre, nous ne sommes pas … très démonstratifs. Et puis, je sens que Sephyria a aussi quelque chose à me demander mais n'ose pas. J'aimerai bien mettre les choses au clair avec elle._

« Ric ? Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? Ca ne prendra qu'une minute ou deux. »

_Hein ? Oui … Bien entendu. J'aimerai bien les voir rire ou sourire … mais je sens que les deux autres couples ne sont pas forcément joyeux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Surtout l'air inquiet de Lania, Emairon et Roubé. Alphonse a juste un air … qui semble me dire de peser chacun de mes mots que je prononcerai après ceux de Sephyria. J'accompagne l'Altaria en faisant quelques pas avec elle en avant, délaissant les deux autres couples._

« Je … Bon … Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as plus envie de quitter la Fronse après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je sais aussi que tu n'as plus envie de partir en mission pendant un temps … Enfin … Peut-être que tu ne veux plus te mêler à la Triafa. Mais voilà …. J'aimerai que tu ailles en Rousie. J'aimerai que l'on aille … sauver Dyamia. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Sauver Dyamia ? Non … J'ai besoin de réfléchir … Mais non ! Je connais parfaitement la réponse à sa demande ! Je m'exclame :_

« Bien sûr que l'on va y aller ! Surtout si c'est pour sauver votre sœur. Et si on peut mettre à mal cette fichue organisation, je ne me priverai pas ! »

« … … … Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai posé la question, rappelle-moi ? »

« Car nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez bien. Mais si c'est juste ça qui te tracasse l'esprit, je … Attends un peu … Est-ce pour ça que tout le monde a fait une tête d'enterrement quand tu as demandé à me parler seule à seul ? »

« Tu es un peu … le leader du groupe même si nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai. »

_MOUARF ! J'ai envie de rire, en fait, je laisse même échapper un petit rire. Si ce n'est que ça … Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Je pousse un petit soupir tout en souriant à Sephyria. Autant aller rejoindre les autres. Je sens … que maintenant, la situation s'est détendue. En fait, je sens surtout ses doigts qui croisent les miens alors que nous allons retrouver les deux autres couples. Et lorsqu'ils voient nos mains, Roubé s'approche de sa sœur, disant que tout semble être bien parti. Puis subitement, tout s'accélère, Lania et Roubé prennent chacune un bras de Sephyria, déclarant :_

« Nous allons faire quelques magasins de vêtements pour rendre Sephyria plus féminine ! Vous pouvez nous suivre mais pas nous regarder ! »

« Hum … Ric … Alphonse … Je me posais une question : qu'est-ce que les femmes, que cela soit pokémon ou humaines, sont automatiquement attirées par les vêtements ? »

« Oh ça … Si tu veux tout savoir, Emairon, y a beaucoup de scientifiques qui se sont penchés sur la question pendant des années mais aucun n'a trouvé de réponses. »

_Alphonse lui répond en rigolant, signalant par-là que ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Quand même … Sephyria ? Avec de nouveaux vêtements ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a rien d'autre … que sa tenue habituelle qu'elle porte. Même pour dormir. Bon bien entendu, on la lave mais oui … Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblerait dans une autre tenue._

_Nous finissons par rejoindre les trois demoiselles dans un magasin de vêtements, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Bien entendu, nous ne faisons que regarder les différents articles sans réellement nous y intéresser. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été réellement porté sur les vêtements. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas de Sephyria. Lania arrive vers moi, avec un petit sourire mutin avant de me dire d'une voix amusée :_

« On va la rendre adorable, Sephyria. Mais par contre, tu as intérêt à dire qu'elle est belle hein ? Mais aussi à le penser réellement. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Sephyria n'est déjà plus dans mon champ de vision ! Elle a été emportée par Roubé ! J'ai un peu peur du résultat. Je ne vois pas vraiment Sephyria avec une robe ou un jupe, ça ne lui va pas bien du tout même._

« Ric ? Si tu peux venir par ici … »

_J'entends Roubé qui m'appelle d'une cabine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est là que Sephyria se trouve ? Je m'approche de la cabine mais elle me tire aussitôt à l'intérieur avant de quitter la cabine. Qu'est-ce que ? Sephyria ? Elle me tourne le dos, murmurant :_

« Ca ne me convient pas … Ca ne me convient pas du tout. Je suis … ridicule. Il va se moquer de moi, j'en suis sûre. Puis ces rubans avec du coton, je … Roubé ? Mais qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle ne me remarque que maintenant ? Pourtant, vu la taille du miroir dans la cabine, je ne passe pas inaperçu … et je … Enfin … Elle se tourne vers moi et je ne sais pas quoi penser. Elle a ses cheveux bleus détachés, un ruban bleu foncé faisant office de serre-tête dans ses cheveux. Mais au niveau des oreilles, le ruban a deux boules de coton._

_Sinon ? Elle a principalement les épaules nues tandis qu'elle porte une longue robe blanche dont le haut semble être fait en dentelle ou dentelés. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en vêtements, il faut le dire. Le bas de la robe est bleu à partir de ses genoux mais … Elle est ravissante. En fait, non, je retire tout ce que je pensais. Elle est magnifique. Elle fait moins impériale mais plus … princesse. Une jolie princesse._

« Tu penses vraiment tout ça de moi, Ric ? »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je … »

_Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Lania qui referme la cabine d'essayage. La sale petite … Elle a transmis mes pensées à Sephyria, j'en suis sûre. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ou faire ? Je vois que Sephyria est en train de rougir. Elle n'est pas habituée à porter des vêtements pareils. Et moi … Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à complimenter les femmes. Mais surtout à en avoir une en face de moi. Elle me fait un sourire … exquis et divin. C'est peut-être le premier que je lui vois._

« Tu crois que je peux vraiment me présenter hors de la cabine dans cette tenue, Ric ? »

« J'en suis sûr et certain mais … Je crois que ça va rendre Lania et Roubé jalouses. Mais aussi plusieurs dizaines d'autres femmes. »

« Mais au moins … Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

_Et à elle ? Je connais déjà la réponse mais je pense que c'est le bon moment de toute façon. Si … J'aime Sephyria et que c'est réciproque. Ca me parait normal. Je suis déjà là, les yeux à moitié fermés mais c'est elle qui vient chercher mes lèvres. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou pendant que nous nous embrassons tous les deux dans cette cabine plus que surveillée par deux femmes qui attendent de l'autre côté. Mais … qu'importe, je compte bien profiter du bonheur que j'ai sous la main avec Sephyria._


End file.
